Episode 3: Servitude
by EllenEvhe
Summary: Takes place a couple of months after Ep. 2, and deals with the fallout from Lauren's decision to unalign. Lauren gets really drunk and Bo finds out more about her family. It sounds like dribble, but truly when you've read the other episodes, you'll get it ;-) This story is a sort of filler/linker with lots of changes for our favorite pair. Five chapters in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 3: Servitude  
**

 _Episode 3 takes place a couple of months after Episode 2. During those months Lauren has been working at Marquise General while the hospital is being renovated and her lab is being built. Lauren's research is temporarily housed in the basement of Marquise Gen. Once her lab is finished, Ally will become Lauren's colleague. Lauren, Jenna and Ally have been seeing each other often hanging out at the Dal. Mark is out of the hospital and tends bar at the Dal Riata. Julius Aldridge's political ambitions have become apparent and he is one out of three candidates for the position of Ash for the Light Fae. Both Lauren and Bo hope that Julius will become the new Ash as he's been campaigning for the abolition of human slavery. Bo is still working at the Police Department with Dyson as her partner. In this episode tech and surveillance will play a big role, so to prevent you guys from going 'where the heck-ers did that come from?', lemme explain: Evony has installed the very best security system money can buy in her hospital. Bo, Evony and Lauren all have access to it via their iPhones and this on various levels._

 _Also, Lauren gets REALLY REALLY drunk in this one :) Bo loved After Hours Lauren, but this is taking it a step further. I'm not sure what to call this Lauren: 'After Drinks/Booze Lauren', 'Lolo Lush?' Suggestions are MORE than welcome :)_

 _Replies to reviews (for those who want to read them) are at the bottom of the page :)!_

 _Enjoy Episode 3 :-)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you still want to work with me?" Lauren asked looking up from her shot glass, leaning back into the comfortable seats.

"Of course." Ally said grateful to have her first moment of the evening alone with Lauren. "Takes more than a shifter to rattle my cage." Ally said confidently looking into Lauren's eyes. "Besides, I never did want just a desk job." Ally added with a smile. Ever since Jake's death, Lauren, Ally and Jenna had been hanging out at the Dal every week for drinks and it hadn't taken the threesome long before they had fallen back into their friendship from all those years ago: their conversation light, nostalgic at times and often hilarious. These last couple of weeks, months of drinking and talking had also reminded Ally how much she had missed Lauren in her life, and how gorgeous the blonde doctor was.

"Ah yes!" Lauren said with a pensive nod of her head. "Jenna told me you spar these days."

"I do, I love it. It's a rush actually. You should try it."

"Me? Ally, you do know who you're talking to. You remember what a disaster I was on the dance floor. Someone had to explain it to me in radiuses, angles, turns and steps before I got it."

"And once you did, you almost didn't look awkward!" Ally offered laughing at the memory. Back in their college days, the university had offered different dance classes and Ally and Lauren had signed up for them because they knew the instructor; Mauro, a wonderful Salsa dancer and Tequila drinker that had equated dancing to making love: feeling the rhythm and soul of the person you were dancing with. Both ladies had been keen on taking his class, but Lauren's first class had been disastrous. 'Feeling things out' wasn't Lauren's style, and no matter how much Ally tried to make her 'feel' the rhythm, Lauren just didn't catch on. That night though, Lauren had been up studying Salsa in steps and turns from a book she'd found at the library. When the next class came around, Lauren was ready and after a few pointers from Mauro, she'd caught on.

Lauren laughed out loud. "Thanks!" The pair looked up at one another and shared a smile. In memory it seemed like they'd spent that entire semester dancing and they'd had a blast. Those had been some very good times.

"I'm kidding." Ally said with a grin, breaking their smile "Look, sparring is about technique, but it's also about instinct, about exploring your boundaries, and about feeling just slightly more empowered in the Fae world"

"That was a mean kick you pulled on Dyson." Lauren couldn't help but say admiringly.

Ally laughed "Good thing he had a couple of broken ribs at the time, but yeah…wouldn't have been able to do that without my training."

"In all honesty, he is a good guy."

"Who's in love with Bo." Ally was quick to add.

"I try not to hold that against him."

"How's that going?" Ally asked with a smirk.

Lauren considered for a moment, then chuckled. "With varying rates of success."

"You should come to the gym with me." Ally winked, and took the opportunity to place her hands over Lauren's."It's a good outlet for frustration too." The touch of Lauren's hand made Ally's heart skip a beat. The ash blonde pulled her hand back quickly, startled at her own response, and eager to cover up her reaction.

"I'll think about it," Lauren said as she spotted Jenna walking over to their table with their next round of drinks.

"Cocktails? I thought we were sticking with beers?" Lauren asked already feeling the effects of the three beers she had had.

"It's Happy Cocktail Hour, " Jenna offered in explanation. "And Mark sure does make a mean Pisco Sour."

"Oo, I do like those!" Lauren said eying the colorful drink, and loving the little umbrella that was sticking out of it.

 **Savervage Forest, the Arena**

From the seats of the arena, Bo looked down at Julius Aldridge who stood naked to the waste amid a circle of white hooded figures. He was flanked by one other man and a woman, who Bo didn't recognize.

"That's Ryder Caden." Dyson said about the squarish figure next to Julius.

"He's massive," Bo said.

"He's a Centaur."

"Those exist?" Bo asked surprised, while she shifted in her seat to get a good look. "Where is the horse part of him?"

Dyson chuckled. "They shift into their form."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Centaurs and the Amazon were caught up in a blood feud for centuries, nearly wiped each other out." "Ryder there is one of the few survivors of those days." "They're known for their stubbornness, and strong will." "They may no longer be mortal enemies, but Ryder still wouldn't give the time of day to an Amazon."

"Not exactly a candidate for change then."

"No, not at all." The shifter shook his head.

"What about the woman?"

"Vittoria De Luca. Vampire. A very old one."

"She doesn't look old," Bo said admiringly. It had been a long time since Bo had fed, and this woman's luscious curves was making the Succubus stir. "I've never seen one before," Bo continued curbing her hunger.

"Not that rare though. Her sister Octavia is set to become the new Morrigan."

Bo's eyes widened "Oh really?"

"They haven't talked in five centuries."

"Vittoria is moderate, but her constituency,…It's difficult for vampires to look on humans as anything but a snack. There's a third sister, Francesca who is actually pro abolition, but nobody has heard from her in over two centuries. Rumor has it one of her sisters killed her."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one with a dysfunctional family. What type of Fae is Julius? It wasn't in Evony's file"

"He's a werewolf," Dyson said with a hint of reverence in his voice "They are magnificent creatures"

"Somebody's got a man crush." Bo singsonged.

"What can I say, the man is ripped!" Dyson joked "And they are extraordinary," the shifter said with unabashed admiration. "Werewolf children are sent into isolation to learn how to suppress their shifts during a full moon, and to half shift only. In their fully shifted form, they are arguably the most powerful and dangerous creatures known to Face, but when they do they are nothing but animals; no link between brain and body. There are only a handful of werewolves who have also learnt how to control themselves in their full werewolf form."

"Has Julius?"

"I doubt it, it takes centuries to master, some never do. But even a half-shifted werewolf is a force to be reckoned with."

"What about the hooded figures?"

"Council of Light Fae elders. They form 'The circle of eighteen. They are there to ensure and enforce the rules of the Ceremony."

"What happens now?"

"Their trials begin."

"Trials?"

"We choose our next leader through a set of trials. The popular vote is what brought these three here, now they have to prove who is most worthy."

"Through trials?"

"Tests."

"You guys sure do love those," Bo commented thinking back to the day she found out she was Fae, and had to fight in a similar way to prove her 'worth'.

Dyson pulled up the corner of his lip. "I admit, we have a lot of them, and perhaps, not all of them are equally as useful and civilized" "But they are part of our tradition and culture, this is the way he have picked our leaders since Roman times when this arena was built" "And, if you're choosing a new Ash, I say these tests are necessary"

"Alright, I'll bite. Tell me."

"There are three rounds. The first one is called 'The Hunt', and it's designed at testing the physical fitness, speed, agility and cunning of the next Ash. Each candidate is given a creature to hunt. The candidate who can bring the creature back fastest, bound and gagged and within the allotted time, earns first place."

"What if none of them bring the creature back fast enough?"

"Then the ceremony is cancelled, and new elections are held. Fae political leaders need to show strength, both mentally and physically."

"The might of the strongest, huh?"

"With how chaotic things are right now, the Fae cannot afford a weak leader."

Bo nodded. "True enough."

"The second trial is called 'The Sacrifice. The specifics of this trial tend to vary from ceremony to ceremony, but typically, it measures the level of commitment the candidate has towards his or her new position. If after two trials, it is clear who the winner is, the ceremony is completed by the anointment of the new Ash. In case of a tie, the candidates fight one another. "

"To the death?"

Dyson laughed "Gods no! These people come from very respected Fae families, would be a bad political move if you started your term by killing a member of one of the noble houses. They fight until one of them has to yield."

Bo, together with a couple of thousand other Fae leaned forward in her seat as the white hooded figures stepped back enlarging and opening the circle. Into the circle, three cages, covered with white sheets, were carried in then placed in front of each candidate. When the sheets were lifted applause and roars reverberated through the arena.

"Hippogriffs!" Dyson said delighted.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Come on, Bo! You've gotta love this!"

"Yeah well, I've been the one in that arena one too many a time to really appreciate it."

"That was different. These people chose to be here. They knew what they were getting themselves into."

Bo looked at the caged Hippogriffs. They were huge beasts with the hind legs of a horse, but an eagle's head and wings. Razor sharp beaks, talons and were already clawing at their steel prison. Their head was lowered, eyes locked on the candidates in front of them. Bo looked over at Julius who closed his eyes and took a deep breath, she could see the anxiety radiating off of him. Something told her, Julius hadn't really fully grasped what he had been in for.

"Hippogriffs are relentless." Dyson said while the cages were being brought to the edge of the arena. "Once they have marked you as their prey, they will hunt you down till their final breath."

Bo just nodded, thinking she had rather spent the night in bed with Lauren.

 **The Dal Riata: three** **cocktails later**

"That wasn't me! Michaela, ze foreign exzange ztudent from Germany zdid zhat!" Lauren shouted a little too loudly and with a horrible German accent.

"No, no, that was classic Lolo!" Jenna shouted louder.

Lauren burst out laughing. "I haven't heard that name in forever!" "It wasn't me though." Lauren said struggling to keep a straight face.

"You are such a bad liar, Lolo!" Jenna laughed. "I'm the one who found you that night with the red paint on your hands and your face hanging over the toilet bowl!"

"You SWORE you'd never tell, Jen!" Lauren shouted as Ally snorted her drink through her nose, laughing uncontrollably.

"They banned Michaela for that from the dorm for like three months!" Ally exclaimed.

They all fell over laughing.

"I never really liked her anyway," Jenna added and set off another laughter fit.

 **Savervage Forrest, The Arena**

It hadn't taken Vittoria De Luca long before she came back with her prey gagged and bound. With a snarl on her face, she threw the Hippogriff at the feet of the Elders, then looked up and raised her hands in victory. The crowd rewarded her with an ear-deafening applause. The dark haired, pale beauty had won the first round decisively. The smug look on her face and the fact that there wasn't a single mark on her, spoke volumes about what she thought about the first challenge. It had been kids' play to her. Second through the gate mere minutes later was Julius Aldridge. Bo breathed a sigh of relief. He looked horrible with deep cuts running across his chest and a bloodied forehead. But, he had come in second and that meant he still had a chance to win the nomination. They were now waiting for the return of the Centaur. Dyson truly found the entire process thrilling as he sat glued to his seat, intently staring at the gate. To Bo, however, the ritual so far, had felt more like one of those baseball games she had once attended. It was slow and tedious, and she was almost nodding off.

"Shall I get us some refills?" she asked as an excuse to stretch her legs.

Dyson only nodded.

"A hotdog?"

He nodded again

"A trip to New York?"

"Sure," he said without looking up.

"I'm considering having plastic surgery to alter my appearance to cat woman, would you care for that?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

Bo grinned, rolled her eyes, and got up from her wooden seat. The two concession stands were at the bottom of the arena. Bo made her way down, unlocking her iPhone, checking to see if she had received a text from Lauren.

 ** _"_** ** _I MISS YOU, MY SEXY SUCCULENT SUCCUBUS BABYCAKES!"_** It read. Bo grinned laughing. Lauren only ever capitalized her texts when she was drunk. "Oh brother." Bo shook her head.

 ** _"_** ** _I miss you too. Julius still in with a chance. Hope I'll be home soon."_** she texted back, then pulled up Mark's number and texted him to keep an eye out on Lauren.

Reaching the bottom stairs, she could hear the crowd suddenly erupt in a loud roar again. Bo assumed the Centaur was back, and quickly made her way to the concession stands in the clearing around the arena. She was served quickly, and with two beers in hand, she was about to return to her seat. But as she turned the moonlight reflected on a something in the dense forest and it caught her eye. She looked again to the tree line that surrounded the Arena, but there was nothing there except for the swirling cloud of her own breath in the cold night. She was about to turn around again, when she saw the same flicker. Bo ran back down the steps and past the clearing, she pushed her way through the trees, and as she went deeper into forest she could hear the sound of hooves and muffled cries. Without thinking, Bo pulled out her sword and ran straight towards the noise.

The Centaur was on his back, passed out and bleeding from his chest, and neck. The Hippogriff was about to land its final and mortal blow when Bo leapt and landed in between them. She managed to deflect the blow with her sword, but the weapon broke into two pieces on impact. The half eagle stumbled back taken by surprise, but the beast didn't 't need to long to lock onto its new prey and switch back to predator mode.

One swoop of its giant wings sent Bo whizzing through the air, her hips and lower back absorbing the impact of a not-so-soft landing against a tree.  
"Damn, that hurts" she grimaced. She ducked and rolled to escape another attack from the Hippogriff, and tried to suck Chi from the beast, but it wasn't letting her. Her eyes were now shifting left to right, desperately trying to find something she could use against the creature. She spotted the rope the Centaur had brought to bound the beast with. It was only a good 10 meters from where she was, but, the Hippogriff had already positioned itself in between her and the rope. "Why do I do this to myself?" she sighed.

 **Savervage Forest, the arena**

Dyson roared and clapped his hands with the crowd as the announcement came that the second trial was about to begin. The arena went dead silent when the Master of Trials stepped forward once more.

"Ryder Caden of the Centaurs has been excluded from the proceedings, as he failed to produce his Hippogriff within the time allotted' Six of the 18 elders, that had represented Caden's candidacy took a step back.

"The next round will proceed with the two remaining candidates: Vittoria De Luca, and Julius Aldridge." Their names were greeted with applause. The Master of trials waited for the noise to die down before continuing.

"Our political leaders must be able to act swiftly, decisively, and without regard for personal safety or gain. It is this willingness to sacrifice that we test in our second trial." The Master paused for effect.

"These are troubled times, my friends, and troubled times ask for strong guiding hands. And these hands are to be chosen only through the most ardent of tests."

The black hooded figure reached into his robes and pulled out two bullets. Holding them up into the light and for the crowd, one in each hand the man continued.

"Two bullets. One filled with silver, the other with holy water, will be this year's test."

A gasp reverberated through the arena as the words of the Master of Trial sank in. Dyson stared intently at Vittoria and Julius. Vittoria's smug smile had made way for a nervous twitch playing at her lips. Julius looked mortified, but he clenched his jaw, cracked his neck and when his eyes fluttered opened again, a calm resolve had washed over his features. Two guns were loaded and given to two elders who had stepped forward. There was no count down, no time to prepare, simply a double gunshot that sounded through the night's air and knocked both contestants to the ground with a grimace on their face.

Squirming on the ground, Julius' deep red cuts began to color silver, the veins in his entire body, distending, bulging, causing his face to contort in horrendous ways. Next to him Vittoria screamed in agony as her skin began to blister, her clothes burning away from the heat of her skin.

 **The Dal Riata: 5 cocktails later**

"Go, go, go, Lolo!" Jenna and Ally cheered on as Lauren licked salt from her hand, downed her tequila shot and then bit into the slice of lemon she'd been offered.

"Gods!" Lauren said with a grin as she slammed her shot glass back on the table. "I _ **love**_ tequila!" The doctor said as the liquid trickled into her system and heated up her chest.

"Bottoms up!" Jenna and Ally shouted as they downed their own shots.

"Sweet!" Ally said "That hits the spot!"

"So where's Bo?" Jenna asked her speech slurred. "Shouldn't she be joining us getting shitfaced?"

"Yeah!" "Where is the chick magnet, irresistible, Miss Perfect Boobs Bo?" Ally asked. She had too much to drink to keep the jealousy out of her voice, but luckily Lauren had one too many Pisco to notice.

"Her system doesn't really ab..absorb alcohol like ours does, she'd be drunk hardly. ...drunk hard."Lauren frowned. "Hardly be drunk...I mean"

"Jeez!" Ally said blowing out a low whistle. "Booooooooooring!"

"She's at the Fae.. thingamajic"

"The what?"

"They're electing a new Ashley," Lauren offered convinced she was clarifying things.

Lauren got two vacant stares as a reply.

"You know, the Ashley!" Lauren exclaimed.

"The ASH!" Lauren corrected.

"Oo , the ASH!" They all chimed and buckled over laughing in their seats.

"Yes, that's what I said." Lauren said with the belly laughter had dialed down "She's gone there to be all bad-ass on them." Lauren grinned dreamily. "She's very good at that, and she does have perfect boobs.."

Jenna scoffed. "Let me guess, humans aren't allowed to attend?"

"Nope," Lauren plopped the p, and shook her head. "Strictly Fae dickly. Well, except for Bo..." She began awkwardly, then lost her train of thought. "What was I saying?"

They all laughed again.

 **Savervage Forest**

Bo knew she would have to take the calculated risk of sprinting for the rope. Scenarios played out like chess games in her mind, and so far all of them ended with her being mangled by the beast's talons. Whatever was going to unfurl in the next couple of minutes, it was going to be painful. With what was left of her Katana raised above her head, her knees bent, she circled the beast. When the creature turned its head following her, it let out a piercing shriek that brought her to her knees. Bo ducked and rolled in the direction of the rope as she heard the beast approaching. She had dodged another attack, but the rope stayed agonizingly out of her reach. The bird changed course, its talons outstretched for a brutal attack, the beak opening for another high shriek. Its claws breaking her skin, burying themselves in soft flesh. Bo howled in pain, her eyes flashing blue, her hands reaching for the front paws of the bird. With incredible strength, she pulled the claws out of her shoulder and threw the Hippogriff back, giving her just enough time to crawl to the rope.

 **Savervage Forest, the arena**

Vittoria tapped out, ending the second trial with a win for Julius. Two healers ran onto the arena grounds to undo the damage the two bullets had caused while the onlookers erupted in jubilant applause, scanting Julius' name. There would have to be a third, deciding round. A fight between a werewolf and a vampire. Couldn't become much more classic than that, Dyson thought gleefully. He looked over to Bo to nudge her and realized she still wasn't back yet. He got out his phone and dialed her number. No answer. He vaguely remembered her saying something about refills and New York. It didn't make sense. He pocketed his phone and left his seat. In the background he could hear the cries and cheers of an audience that was cheering on the two contenders.

 **The Dal Riata: six cocktails, and four tequilas later**

"OH, MARTHA!" Lauren shouted and waved enthusiastically at the brunette she saw coming into the Dal. As soon as Lauren saw the young girl approach, she turned towards Ally and Jenna.

"YOU GUYS, YOU HAVE TO MEET MARTHA!" Lauren exclaimed cheerfully, her drunken state having gone from slurring and giggling to cheerleader hyper.  
"SHE'S MY ASS.. BUUUUUUURP" Lauren suddenly burped rather loudly.

"She's your **ASS**?" Jenna asked almost falling out of her seat laughing.

"Damn, that was a nasty one, Lewis!" Ally exclaimed making a face. She'd gotten most of Lauren's impromptu burp right in the face.

"My **ASS-istant**!" Lauren laughed and then proceeded to try and slug Jenna's shoulder as best as her drunk coordination would allow, which was extremely slowly and off-target."Be nice!" she admonished. "She is **lov-, lovely**!"

"Hello, Dr. Lewis" The young brunette said as she walked up to their booth. Martha Zeffer had been Lauren's assistant for the last two months, she was plain looking, with plumpish features and thick glasses, but behind those glasses green eyes sparkled with intelligence. She was the kind of girl Lauren thought that she had been before college; a little shy and awkward in the social graces until you got to know her.

"ALL! I'd like you to meet Martha, my assistant?" Lauren said rather formally and using her arms for effect. "She is the best ass,...ASSISTANT anyone could ever ask for"

"Thank you, Dr Lewis?" Martha said with a shy smile. Martha hadn't expected to run into Dr Lewis at the Dal, but the brilliant doctor was always nice to her, and her praise now made Martha feel slightly less awkward about being at The Dal in the first place.

"Martha, I'd like you to meet ALL."

"I'm Ally," Ally offered "And I apologize for your employer, she's somewhat drunk. This is my sister, Jenna."

"Hey!" Lauren narrowed her eyes at Ally playfully "I'm slightly in...inebriated...I admit. "Oo! This is Dr Hathaway." Lauren motioned towards Ally as she flung her arm around the doctor. "She's going to be working with us up in the new lab."

"Oh wow, you're the Doctor Hathaway whose been doing research in stem cell regenaration. That research is so fascinating!" Martha replied not missing a beat.

"She's impressive, Lewis! She should join us!" Ally piped up, already making room for the petite brunette.

"YEAH! JOIN US, MARTHA! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Lauren shouted and motioned the brunette to take a seat.

"You guys are such nobs!" Jenna admonished. "Martha didn't come to the Dal to see us! She's probably got her own peeps to see!"

Martha smiled politely and slightly relieved at Jenna "I do, I'm supposed to be meeting up with Jimmy and a couple of his friends" the lab assistant admitted. "But I don't see them here yet. I suppose I can join you guys for a drink."

"WOO HOO!" Lauren fist pumped.

"We'll go get us another round of drinks!" Ally chimed.

"Just a coke for me, thank you."

"And one whiskey cola coming up!" Ally said.

"Wai…No!" Martha startled, but she was too late, Ally was already heading towards the bar.

* * *

 _That concludes Chapter 1!_

 _Thanks to Ro, Bahh and YellowCamao. You guys make my heart sing! :-)_

 _Joan: So glad you agree on Dyson, and yeah, he'll make a good friend to Bo :)_

 _Mammon: Can I just say I love how attentively and insightfully you're reading my stories! Awesome :) I really feel like Lauren in the last couple of seasons was moving out of her comfort zone and becoming part of the 'assault' team when necessary, so I wanted to continue that for her. In essence she is just like Bo in that she wants to help and is as selfless as Bo is, so yes, she does save Dyson without thinking twice about it. Is Lauren wrong in not communicating with Bo? Sure, but then again Bo is also keeping things from her. I think it's just part of their process to being a couple, they haven't quite gotten to where they should be, yet. The ex, as in Ally, is in the picture and she will continue to be for quite some time and you are, of course, right in thinking that that will be difficult to stomach for Bo. Personally, I think Bo being a Succubus with a human heart is one of the most beautiful dualities the writers created for that character. She wants to be loyal and she does get insecure, but she needs to feed too. I'm not sure she will ever be completely happy with being a Succubus, so yeah...that messes with her. I gotta say that I love your comment about Dyson being presumptuous cause that's sooo different from the way I always took the show. I like your way of interpreting it a lot better! In any case, we know Lauren feels very insecure about being human, a big part of that has to do with her own mortality, and that will certainly play up again in the future._


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is rated M, for the rather explicit sex scene :) (yes, FINALLY there is one!) I don't tend to write sex scenes often (not that I don't want to, although they do make me a little nervous), but they don't always seem fitting for the story. This time it is :)**

 **Again, thanks for the reviews, I love them! And, there's an extra scene in this chapter because of the feedback I got on the Ally/Lauren interaction.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! Replies at the bottom of the page :)**

 **Enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
Savervage Forest**

Blood was oozing from Bo's wounds in her shoulder, making her left arm useless. With her right, she fumbled with the rope, trying to make a lasso while shirking back against the tree line. She looked up, the beast had already righted itself. Bo's strength had comes as a surprise, but that strength was now quickly waning, and she knew she wouldn't be able to survive another attack like the last one. One last burst of energy was all she had. Bo pushed herself up and breathed deeply, the color in her eyes sputtering to shift from dark to blue, then to helpless dark again. The Hippogriff's massive wings opening for the attack, its eyes locking on target like a bull on a red sash, its hind legs ready for a stampede and then the sound of inevitability charging at her. Bo inhaled.

"Don't fuck this up, Isabeau!" The Succubus told herself.

Just as the Hippogriff was about rip her apart, Bo caught the beast's neck in the lasso, and spun away from the tree. The creature fell to the floor with a hard thud as Bo yanked the rope as hard she could. she grabbed her Katana and was about to drive what was left of it deep into the beast's side, when she caught the Hippogriff's eyes.

She blinked. Her sword was raised, but halted, suspended mid-air.

There was a kind of surrender there, a respect, an unsettling intelligence and awareness. Looking away, the beast lowered its neck to her sword, offering its life as a prize. Transfixed, Bo brought her hand, instead of her sword, down to the creatures neck and was hit with a wave of emotions. She could feel this beasts intentions, feel its surrender, its heartbeat, its pulse and, strangely enough, its loyalty to her.

 **The Dal Riata, 7 cocktails, 5 tequilas later**

"I love her, you know." Lauren slurred turning towards her assistant in a bout of alcohol induced melancholy. "I love her so much!" Lauren wailed.

"Eh, Bo?" Martha asked not really sure who Lauren was talking about.

"Yes!" Lauren replied dramatically. "There's no one else for me!" "She's the love of my _**life**_!" Lauren almost bawled.

"Th-that's uhm... lovely."

"It is!" "I want to marry her!" The doctor declared dramatically.

"Wow." "That's uhm...big and all" Martha raised a brow still nursing her first Jack and Coke. She'd taken a small sip of the liquid some cocktails ago, but it'd been too bitter and strong for Martha's taste.

"I KNOW!" Lauren's voice raised again. "I've _ **never**_ wanted to marry anyone!" "Not even Na.. Nadia." Lauren blubbered.

"Oh, alright" "I don't know who that is.." Martha mumbled quietly.

"She doesn't compare to Bo!" Lauren wailed again.

"Of, -of course not.." Martha said uncomfortably.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Lauren noticed her two friends coming back with their next round of drinks.

"I LOVE ALL OF YOU!" Lauren squawked at her drinking buddies. "But I love Bo most!" "Cause she's Bo, and she has awesome boobs!" Lauren giggled as she took another swig of her drink. "No, seriously." Lauren continued as she saw the somewhat perplexed expression Martha, who was very NOT gay, and very NOT drunk, was giving her. "They are round and full.." A happy grin spread over Lauren's face as her hands went up to her own breasts and she gestured a couple of sizes bigger while sticking her chest out. "So soft..."

Jenna laughed out loud. "Lauren's always had a thing for BIG boobs!" she loudly remarked.

"I have not!" Lauren protested. "Only Bo's." The doctor giggled.

"Oh please!" "Are you forgetting all those drooling stares at Professor Van De Venne's luscious curves!" "You said they made your vagina ache!"

Martha almost choked on the sip of whiskey cola she'd swallowed while the rest of the girls laughed.

"Bo makes my vagina ache." After hours Lauren whimpered.

Martha's cheeks turned a very dark red.

"Oo, peanuts!" Lauren lunged as she spotted the little bowl of peanuts Jenna and Ally had brought with them.

 **Savervage Forest, The arena**

Dyson was starting to get worried, he had gone up, down and round the arena without a trace of Bo. He knew she must have gone into the forest. As he was about to start tracking her, Dyson recognized Bo's patented "Woohoo" above him.

"What the…" Dyson couldn't believe what he was seeing. Above the tree lines, Bo sat astride a Hippogriff, riding, flying the beast and looking like she was having the time of her life. Behind her, Dyson noticed Ryder Caden laying slumped over, unconscious. The shifter chuckled and then laughed out loud as Bo waved at him from above. He'd never known of someone actually taming a Hippogriff and being able to fly it. Bo was something else.

 **Savervage Forest**

Bo had never really been fond of horses, but she could grow to love this one. The beast had taken flight with her from the moment she had put Ryder Caden on its back and had climbed on herself. She had been unsure at first, but the Hippogriff seemed to read Bo's mind. It knew she wanted to get Ryder help, and took off straight for the arena. Bo had never been that fond of flying, but the scent of the night air, the breeze caressing her skin and sense of freedom from her flight through the night's sky, made her forget about the pain in her shoulder.

"Down" she told the Hippogriff as the arena came back into view. The creature obliged, and they landed in the middle of the fighting stage. Obviously, someone had won, but Bo didn't know who yet. She looked behind her and saw a big smile on Julius' face as their eyes met. Bo slid from the Hippogriff's back as Julius made his way to her, his hand outstretched. All around people now started scanting Julius' name and hers.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance." Julius grinned as he shook her hand.

"Thought I'd help with the campaign." The brunette quipped.

"Hah!" "Smile for the photo op" he said, and put their hands up triumphantly towards the crowd. Cheers and applause erupted again from the audience.

 **The Dal Riata: too many drinks to count later**

You...you're being a such a good friend, Alls...Lauren mumbled using Ally's nickname for her when they were still a couple and clinging to her in an effort to reach the Dal restroom without falling over. Lauren's eyes were half-closed as her drunken state had reached the point of near unconsciousness, but Ally on the other hand was hyper aware of everything: Lauren was pressed up against her, her closeness making Ally's heart race, the scent of Lauren's freshly washed clothes lingered and her perfume was heaven. When the pair pushed through the restroom door, Lauren lost her footing and fell to the floor dragging Ally down with her who landed on top of her.

"Oops!" Lauren giggled under Ally, then started laughing louder. Neither woman had been hurt, and Ally was quick to balance herself on her knees again. "Oh, the room is spinning!" Lauren giggled further. Ally extended a hand to Lauren to get her up from the floor and Lauren took it. The pair came face to face when Lauren was pulled in the sitting position; she grabbed onto Ally's shoulders for further balance.

"Alls, I'm gl- glad to have you back." "I've miss, missed you." she blabbered. Ally pulled back and looked Lauren in the eyes. Even drunk this woman's lips, eyes and presence were magnetic. Ally looked back up into Lauren's eyes who was looking at her the way she had done years ago; and for a moment Ally thought she was leaning in to kiss her. The ash blonde had wanted nothing else, and leaned into the doctor herself, but then a sudden sob stopped her movement dead in its tracks.

"I love her so much, Alls." The blonde doctor confessed as tears rolled over her cheeks. The words felt like a knife to Ally's heart, and she tried to swallow away her disappointment and jealousy:Lauren was hooked on the Succubus.

"But she has to feed." Lauren's heart broke at her own words and she started sobbing in earnest as she clung to Ally's shoulders for comfort. The ash blonde hugged Lauren close her disappointment fading away quickly, her pained expression turning into a sly smile. All Ally needed to do was be patient. The Succubus would never be able to be fully faithful to the blonde, but Ally could. She and Lauren belonged together, she'd just have to wait around for Bo to fuck up so she could pick up the pieces. The pair of them were a much better match anyway. All she needed was time to show Lauren exactly that.

 **The Dal upstairs apartments**

It was near 1am and Bo was dead tired and still hurting, every movement was painful as she entered the apartment. She'd gone out of her way to conceal her wound from Dyson. He would have only made her take his Chi, and she didn't want him to be her physical fixer anymore, she didn't want to need him that way anymore, she didn't want to need anyone that way anymore, but of course, that was not how Bo's biology worked. There were days she was okay with that, there were days she even liked being a Succubus, though those were further in between lately.

The reason for her growing dislike lay sound asleep in their bed. Bo smiled looking at Lauren, the girl who was always beautiful,…even when she had too much to drink and was kind of drooling on the pillow. Grinning Bo pulled out her phone to text Mark, his earlier message to her was still visible.

 _ **"Found Lauren on the stairs to your apartment and made sure she got into bed properly. She was mumbling something about peanuts and lab assistants? Called a cab for Jenna and Ally."**_

 _ **"Thanks Mark, I owe you."**_ Bo texted back then walked from their bedroom door to the bathroom and switched on the light, undressed and threw her torn, bloodied shirt in the garbage bin. After a quick shower, she got the iso-betadine out of the bathroom cupboard, washed the wounds the Hippogriff had made in her left shoulder and arm, applied disinfectant to them, and then dressed them as well as she could. She walked back to the bedroom, and without turning on the light, crawled into bed, spooned into her gorgeous girlfriend, and fell asleep immediately.

 **The next morning: around 8am**

"Gods, my head hurts." The blonde said sitting up, mumbling. "Serves you right, Lewis." she chided herself. She glanced over at Bo, half expecting her to come back with a smartass remark, but her girlfriend was still asleep. The corner of her mouth pulled up into a smile and she leaned in to softly kiss Bo's nose. She was eager to know who was going to be the new Ash, but she guessed that could wait until after she'd tried every pharmaceutical known to man and Fae to get rid of her hangover. Rummaging through the bathroom cupboard, she found the aspirin she was looking for, unscrewed the cap, took two and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit. Why did she have to drink so much? Was it because it bothered her that Bo hadn't asked her to go to the election of the new Ash, hadn't insisted she'd come? Or was it simply because she went with Dyson?

"Oh no!" Lauren gasped out holding her head "Martha." she exclaimed horrified as the events of the previous night came crawling back to her. Did she really go into fine detail about Bo's boobs to her lab assistant? "Damn Jenna and Ally and Cocktail Happy Hour, and damn the Dal!"

She sat down on the edge of the bath and rubbed her temples in the hope last night's drunken ramblings would somehow all become a dream and her head would stop pounding. Lauren was contemplating the many ways she was going to have to apologize to her assistant when something in the bin caught her attention. She reached for it and pulled out Bo's shirt. Her eyes widened. The entire left side was torn and covered in blood.

"What the…"

She hurried back to the bedroom. Bo was still sleeping soundly. She sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned over. Carefully she pulled back the sheets Bo was covered with. She gasped looking down at Bo's shoulder and arm that were covered in red stained bandages.

"Jeezes, Bo" she exclaimed. Lauren put her hand over her forehead to see if she had a fever, which, luckily, wasn't the case. What the hell happened last night? Why didn't she say anything?

"Bo?" "Bo?"

"Mmm."

"Bo, wake up" she squeezed the Succubus' hand.

Bo's eyes fluttered open "Hi" she said lazily. Bo was still adjusting to the state of 'being awake', but there was something alarming about the way Lauren was looking at her, and it made the succubus snap to attention.

"What's wrong?"

"That was going to be my question" "What the hell happened?"

"Julius became the new Ash." "And I had an encounter with Ryder Caden's Hippogriff."

"What?" "Those are Hippogriff wounds?" Lauren asked, alarm evident in her voice. Hippogriffs were fierce creatures, known to rip their prey to shreds. Lauren hadn't heard of many Fae outliving an encounter.

Bo nodded her head. "They're fascinating."

"Lean back." As Lauren carefully peeled away the first bandage, her eyes widened. Underneath was a hole of about a centimeter and a half wide. It wasn't bleeding, but it hadn't healed yet either.

"Fascinating?" "A hippogriff almost takes your arm off and you go with 'fascinating?" "Not vicious, terrifying?" "Are you sure you didn't bump your head?" Lauren asked already leaning in and checking Bo's eyes.

"More like loyal, magnificent." Bo looked up into Lauren's confused eyes and chuckled. "I'll tell you all about it later…" "Long story."

"Jeezes, Bo." Lauren said as she removed another bandage. "Why didn't you heal?"

"I took some Chi from the people at the arena, just enough to stop the bleeding." "And then I came here for my cure, my hunk o' love." Bo said playfully. "But you were sleeping." "Sleeping and drooling actually." "There were also peanuts in the bed?" Bo questioned furrowing her brow.

"Are they all like this?" Lauren's voice droned out ignoring Bo's peanut remark, and inwardly smiling at the fact that Bo had wanted to wait to heal with her. However much she had to be okay with Bo sleeping with other people, however much she tried to be clinical and aloof about it, the thought of Bo being touched by someone else, made her physically ill.

"Score two for the doctor." she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"No, no, just some doctor talk." " _Smooth save, Dr. Lewis –Doctor Talk- what am I? Seven?'_ Lauren thought inwardly rolling her eyes at herself.

"Uh huh." "The ones under my clavicle are worse."

"Worse?" Lauren huffed "Babe, you could have nerve damage…"

"I can still move everything, it just hurts." "I wasn't about to go out on the street and bed a random stranger."

"Fair enough." Lauren said through another suppressed smile. "Let me have a look."

Bo winced as Lauren exposed the wounds on her shoulder.

"Gods, baby…" "Lay back."

It was a peculiar thing to make love to someone because they needed you to, because they needed to heal. But all thoughts of awkwardness, of obligation always flew out of the window the moment the doctor leaned into the Succubus. Bo's familiar scent filled Lauren's nostrils and it made the doctor smile. How a scent could make her feel comforted, aroused and strong all at the same time, was a mystery to Lauren, yet it happened time and time again. The all too familiar feeling of her own heart pounding, her skin flushing, the longing to merge her lips with Bo's was overwhelming. Lauren leaned in and their kisses quickly spiraled into desire drenched moans, and exploring, greedy touches. Lauren's hands were on the Succubus' hips pulling her closer, her fingers disappeared under Bo's shirt possessively raking the skin there. When Bo moaned, Lauren pulled back.

Bo blinked and whimpered, when she opened her eyes, Lauren's lips were curved into a smile full of wonderment.

"You're **_all_** healed" She said fascinated, her fingertips following the line of the disappearing scars on Bo's skin.

"You healed me with your love, Doctor Lewis." Bo said grinning.

Lauren laughed, and rolled her eyes. "That was corny."

Bo chuckled back, a happy spark in her eyes. "It's true, though!"

Lauren ignored Bo's comment and looked at the wounds. "They shouldn't have healed like this yet." Lauren glanced from Bo's wound to her face. Bo's rather pale complexion and the dark circles under her eyes from only minutes ago had completely vanished. "You are such a fascinating creature." The doctor said in awe. Bo's face was radiant again, there was a beautiful blush on the Succubus' cheeks and her eyes sparkled. "So beautiful." Lauren's fingers gingerly caressed Bo's face. The doctor closed her eyes, and leaned into Bo. There was a pull there she simply couldn't resist. When their kiss broke, Lauren set her forehead to the Succubus' and ran her fingers through Bo's hair. Bo's hooded eyes greeted her filled with love, and happiness.

"I'm going to love learning each and every expression on your face." Lauren chuckled. "Sorry, that sounded less stalky in my head."

"Sounded wonderful in mine." Bo said with a wide grin lacing their fingers together.  
"I'm a big fan of stalky and corny."

"And if I remember correctly 'nerdy' too."

"BIG fan." "You know what the geek speak does to me Doctor Lewis." Bo wiggled her brows and had that smirk on her face Lauren secretly loved.

"Formaldehyde, biopsy, neocortex, cardiovascular exertion, acetabular labrum."

"Say cardiovascular exertion again." Bo challenged and leaned in, teasing kisses into Lauren's neck, trailing goosebumps everywhere her lips went, her hands double tracking, until they rested just underneath her jawline.

"How's your headache?" she asked looking into Lauren's eyes.

"How did you..?"

Bo pulled back and eyed the doctor with a grin "You called me your, and I'm quoting here ' Sexy Succulent Succubus Babycakes.' "

"I did not!" Lauren vehemently denied.

Bo gave Lauren a pointed look.

"I did?" A deflated voice asked.

Bo nodded "Capitalized."

"Oh no." Lauren sighed rubbing her temples again. "I **_may_** have had a little too much to drink." Lauren reluctantly admitted. "And I may have a sexual harassment suit hanging over my head." the doctor mumbled inaudibly.

Bo raised a brow at the doctor.

"I took an aspirin, but it's still pounding."

"Ah huh." Bo grinned. "Let me help with that." Bo gently cupped Lauren's cheeks, and pressed her fingertips softly to the doctor's temples. The orange glow Lauren had first become acquainted with years ago in her lab, passed from Bo's hands to her fingers. She looked on in fascination until the Chi reached her temples and the doctor sighed in delight. The warm, soothing glow spread from her temples to the back of her head and down her neck. It took away any and every trace of pain, and in its stead an energy unlike hers, an arousal unlike hers, definitely Bo's, filled her and mixed with her own.

"Oh boy.." Lauren husked all thoughts of impending lawsuits and Hippogriff wounds abandoned. The blonde reached behind Bo's neck and almost forcefully pulled her in while slipping her other hand under Bo's top, moaning as the soft skin of Bo's breast and then the nipple came under her fingertips. Bo's nipples hardened instantly under the doctor's touch. Lauren moaned, Bo gasped, pressing Lauren to pinch, tease and flick.

"Mmm, Lauren."

To the sound of Bo moaning her name Lauren pushed the succubus back into the pillow. No longer satisfied with feeling Bo's skin under her fingertips, she wanted her lips, her tongue around the stiffened flesh, but Bo's hands disappeared under Lauren's top, pulling her closer, stretching out over Lauren's stomach, then back down, pulling at her hips, distracting her, pulling her into the straddling position.

Deep lustful dark brown looked up into Lauren's lighter brown, Bo's fingers disappeared into blonde hair as Bo's mouth and teeth traced circles in Lauren's neck, then one hand ran over Lauren's back and dipped just under the waistband of the blonde's panties, while the other pushed Lauren's top off. Bo's cheek was against Lauren's defined stomach, and then Lauren's hips were rolling against Bo's pelvis. Lauren's racing heartbeat, and her growing sighs were exquisite to Bo's ears.

"Bo." Lauren uttered softly as a prayer, but insistent as a demand: too many layers of clothing still kept them apart. The pair's mouths collided again while their hands and fingers, explored and undressed. Skin to skin, Lauren's grinding hips bucked with need and want, Bo's tongue sucked hard on Lauren's nipple, her hand slipped to the blonde's thigh, then squeezed the supple flesh of her cheeks, while her fingers teasingly moved to the front.

"I'm so wet for you." The doctor husked while clasping her arms around Bo's shoulders. Bo bit her lip, unable to suppress a deep moan as she flattened her hand against the blonde's swollen lips.

"Jeezes, baby." Bo muttered, her own body shivering and arching in delight at the feeling of Lauren's wetness against her fingertips.

Sweat pearled down Lauren's back as she teetered on an edge somewhere between reality and Bo. Her hips were crashing into Bo's fingers, pleading, forcing entrance, begging; where either women started, the other ended became undetermined in one blurry, exquisite mess.

"Please, my love." Lauren pleaded with bated breath as the pair stared into eachother's eyes again. With eyes flashing blue Bo's fingers slipped deeply into Lauren, and she touched the blonde where both women had wanted her to since the moment the pair had started kissing. There was no pretense or shame when Lauren made love to Bo, it was something she simply surrendered to, clung to. Bo's long, slender fingers filled her, and curled inside of her, expertly. Even without her powers, Lauren knew love making held no secrets for this gorgeous woman; she knew exactly where, how and when to touch to make the doctor forget everything but her. But however many people Bo had slept with, Lauren had begun to realise that their lovemaking was different. She could always tell looking into Bo's eyes as she did now. Bo's eyes were hooded, drenched in desire; but attentive, mindful of every gasp in Lauren's breathing, every arch of her body was kept under close scrutiny, watching protectively, tenderly. Just as Lauren left behind the doctor the moment they had kissed, Bo left behind her Succubus, that part of her that was only sexually driven, when they made love. The succubus was Bo, and the doctor was Lauren and only their hearts remained beating strongly for one another in unison.

The conscious thought of it being Bo who was touching her, pleasuring her, fucking her, sent another flood of desire spilling over her girlfriend's fingertips. Lauren felt Bo gasping in her neck, she could tell Bo was close too; her breathing had changed, her heartrate had skyrocketed. Bo loved making Lauren feel good, but it wasn't ego or pride, it was Bo's nature to love giving as much as she did receiving.

"Fuck." Bo breathed as Lauren's scent filled her nostrils.

Lauren almost came undone when a third finger pushed into her, it was a tight, snug fit, but just what the blonde had wanted and craved. Above her, Bo's hips fell into sync pushing inside of her the way Lauren loved it best: with Bo's body pressed to her, her strong thigh pushing her fingers deeper still. Soon their rhythm felt like waves crashing onto the shore: needy, inevitable, desperate, all-consuming, delicious… Bo's tongue flicked over Lauren's nipple in rapid succession, her thumb moved over the engorged nub of Lauren's clit; pressing, circling, flicking. Only moments later Lauren screamed out her climax from deep within, a release that came in waves and waves of unrelenting force.

"You are so gorgeous like this." Bo smiled seeing Lauren's aura dancing around her and on her skin in an orange glow with spurts of pink and yellow; the Succubus reached out, not touching the doctor's skin now was simply not an option. As she did, Lauren's skin turned only a darker shade of orange. She'd never seen an aura travel skin over before, but then she'd been seeing a lot of new things since the confrontation with her father, and this was hardly the time to think about him or about her changing and emerging powers. In fact, thoughts of her father never entered her mind; Lauren's glow was beautiful, mesmerizing and made Bo think of nothing else but the love she had for the blonde in her arms, and the ways in which she wanted to touch her.

"I love you." Bo said "So much." The words came out in a whisper, but the force of them shocked her. Why now she didn't know, but it was as if she could feel the truth of her statement course through her veins. A single tear ran down her cheeks at the husked sound of Lauren's reply "So much, Isabeau." Something in the Succubus broke, the last barrier of protection she had placed around her heart crumbled. To say that Lauren and Bo didn't have their unresolved issues, that they did not have their problems was a blatant lie, but that didn't matter: this woman in her arms was perfection, perfect for Bo. There was no other truth but **_this_** woman, no other future than one with Dr. Lewis, and Bo felt her Succubus agree in a low, contented growl.

Lauren's aura was still burning a solid nine and Bo grinned, a grin that soon changed into a surprised gasp as the doctor flipped their positions. Towering over her, Lauren hips were once more rolling into the brunette. "Gods, Isabeau." Lauren muttered in delightful suspension; her orgasm hadn't quite left the blonde's system yet, it lingered and still dictated her every move. Bo's eyes sputtered to a shade of light blue Lauren had never seen before, she felt a short , sharp sting to her heart in the split second her mind wandered, wondering if this particular shade of blue was only for her, or if she had to share that too. A searing kiss banished those thoughts, struck them from recollection, a pull back to the only thing that mattered, the woman in front of her and all the ways in which to please and pleasure her.

Lauren's eyes fell on Bo's perfectly curved ass, the swell of her breasts. With another roll of her hips Lauren's sex pressed against the soft, supple flesh, of Bo's thigh. The brunette's nipples stiffened under Lauren's skillful fingers. Bo's hands reached back, grabbing the blonde's hips, pulling her in closer. Lauren's fingers left Bo's nipples with a pinch, then dragged down Bo's toned muscles, the thought of their final destination making Lauren wetter again.

"Oh fuck…" Lauren slid inside her girlfriend easily, the feeling of Bo's body trembling under her touch was exquisite, mind-warping, addictive…It only stirred more want, more craving. Lauren licked her lips, and pushed even deeper into her succubus. Bo moaned loudly, her hips gyrating eagerly into Lauren's strokes. Slow then deep, and slow back out, then deep and quick, one more finger because Bo begged for it and because Lauren wanted nothing else but to be inside of her.

Forget that, Lauren did want more, she wanted to taste her girlfriend, she wanted her taste on her lips, on her tongue, in her mouth and she wanted to make Bo cum thrusting her tongue deeply inside of her. Bo scowled when Lauren withdrew her fingers, only a few more deft strokes, and Bo would have shuddered under the blonde's touch, but the blonde was undeterred. Lauren's fingers were dripping with Bo's desire; eager, lustful eyes followed the blonde like a hawk as she brought her fingers to her lips. Bo's scent filled the doctor's nostrils; one small taste and Lauren was lost in Bo's flavor, licking the fingers that had been buried deep inside of her lover, clean.

"Mmmm, delicious." Lauren moaned shamelessly.

"Jeezes." Bo yelped at the sight before her. Before the Succubus could react, the blonde pried open Bo's legs. Bo was transfixed by the image of the woman in front of her. Never had she seen such a beautiful creature before, such pure passion, the need between her legs now unbearable, even for the Succubus.

"Baby." "Please." Bo's eyes were begging, pleading.

Lauren pushed her three fingers deeply back into Bo, eliciting the hardest moan from her lover so far. Lauren's head lowered to Bo's breasts, her hair cascading on Bo's shoulder, her mouth wrapping around Bo's nipple, suckling and flicking the hardened flesh, until she moved down Bo's body, dropping her knees onto the bed, until she was right where she wanted to be: mere inches away from Bo's sex. With a delighted grin on her face, Lauren dove right in with one long lick over Bo's swollen lips. She could feel the muscles in Bo's upper legs tighten, she withdrew her fingers again and used her hands to cup underneath Bo's buttocks and pull Bo's sex as close to her mouth as she could. The tip of her tongue parting the swollen lips , and dipping down and then inside Bo.

"Oh shit!" Bo balled her hands, grabbing onto the sheets for dear life. Lauren's warm tongue inside of her almost sent her over the edge, her pelvis was bucking into Lauren's mouth, pure on instinct and need, there was no going back now, she would come on her girlfriend's tongue in mere moments, she wouldn't be able to hold out long. Lauren's mouth shifted to Bo's sex and when it did, when she sucked and bit down, when two of Lauren's fingers slid inside of her again, the succubus erupted into pure blue eyes, into pure, unadulterated pleasure.

 **"LAUREN!"**

As the after wave of the orgasm steamed through Bo, her body pulsed and bathed in its Succubus orange glow. Bo's body had never done that before, and as she watched her own skin light up, followed its trail, it jumped from her skin to Lauren who was holding her closely.

Lauren moaned and shivered as the orange glow entered her body and traveled all over her skin setting it ablaze. It was an overload to her senses. Instinctually, she reached out for Bo again, pressing her body against the exquisite, naked skin of the succubus. Seconds later she was clinging for dear life, unable to translate the waves upon waves of pleasure that were ripping through her in anything but loud screams, clawing hands and scratching nails that bruised and broke Bo's skin. Bo's heart had skipped several beats, arousal had mixed in with concern as Lauren's panting and heaving, continued for minutes after. When Bo broke their tight hug just enough to look into Lauren's eyes, the blonde looked utterly spent, but there was a large goofy, satisfied grin that took center stage.

* * *

 _Yup, I ended it there! :)_

 _Frenchi and two Guests: Awesome to read you guys enjoyed Drunk Lauren. I have to admit, I loved writing her, and she is a hoot: over the top dramatic and a little too loose lipped. In other words everything she is not when she's sober :) How I enjoy the many facets and faces of Lauren Lewis :) And she didn't really do anything she might regret, except for blabbing her mouth to poor ole Martha ;-) haha. Ally on the other hand, is an entirely different story, you guys have no doubt figured out what/who her objective is._

 _JCM: Bo being honest about how she feels about Lauren unaligning is a conversation that is idd long overdue, and that will take place not too long from now. As for Bo and Lauren not communicating efficiently about both their respective exes, I think that is just who they are; they still have to work at their communication. Bo doesn't see Dyson as a potential lover anymore, but she hasn't told Lauren that specifically. Sure, she's told her numerous times that she only wants Lauren, but there is a part, a very insecure part of Lauren that also doesn't know how to fully believe that and trust in that. I think her past as a slave and being human has a lot to with that. Bo is also jealous, but her jealousy isn't as profound as Lauren's, that's basically because she doesn't analyze every look, gesture or word like Lauren does._

 _With regards to Bo and Dyson interacting, Lauren is a little unhappy about that, but Bo isn't aware of that at all. To her the Dyson matter truly is a done deal, and she just enjoys talking to him now, having him as a confident. You have to keep in mind that her best friend Kenzi is gone, that Trick is gone, her mom is gone... basically she has no friends left, and Bo is a talker, she needs and wants someone to confide in when she has issues with Lauren. Bo is at some level aware that talking about her 'marital' problems with Dyson is hard for him, so she hasn't taken that step yet, but that is where she wants the relationship to progress to. It also explains why she's spending so much time with Dyson, she likes the guy._

 _You are right in thinking that Bo is not 'feeding' off of Lauren, she only ever heals small wounds and sustains her energy by making love/having sex with Lauren. I haven't really written an overt scene with Bo feeding off of someone else, but (for the record) she is, and she is doing that by the rules set forth in one of the previous seasons: no Dyson, no repeats,... Bo is trying to minimize feeding though, that's why she is hungry in the first chapter. Will feeding off of Lauren ever happen? You'll have to keep reading for that one ;-)_

 _Joan: Thanks for always commenting that I'm doing an okay job ;-) Love the fact that I have 'loyal' readers :) :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lauren moaned and shivered as the orange glow entered her body and traveled all over her skin setting it ablaze. It was an overload to her senses. Instinctually, she reached out for Bo again, pressing her body against the exquisite, naked skin of the succubus. Seconds later she was clinging for dear life, unable to translate the waves upon waves of pleasure that were ripping through her in anything but loud screams, clawing hands and scratching nails that bruised and broke Bo's skin. Bo's heart had skipped several beats, arousal had mixed in with concern as Lauren's panting and heaving, continued for minutes after. When Bo broke their tight hug just enough to look into Lauren's eyes, the blonde looked utterly spent, but there was a large goofy, satisfied grin that took center stage.

"Are you okay?" Lauren looked alright, her aura was still simmering at a comfortable 6, but the Succubus couldn't help but ask.

"That was…" "That was, amazing" Lauren said with that same big grin still plastered on her face.

"I think that was me" The Succubus let out with a weary sigh.

Lauren's goofy grin became even wider "That was **definitely** you!" "Oh my God!" Lauren exclaimed again. Although the orange glow had subsided, her entire body was still tingling with energy and warmth. Lauren Lewis wanted nothing more but to bask in that feeling, but her brain couldn't help being curious. "What the heck was that?" she asked perplexed "Has that ever happened before? "

"No" Bo shook her head suddenly recalling the orange glow she had seen on Lauren's skin earlier on, a nauseous feeling of worry settling in the pit of her stomach. "I've never known my Chi to have a reverse effect like that" "And, I eh I saw an orange glow on you before" Bo admitted.

"What?" Lauren furrowed her brows. "When?"

"After your first...eh orgasm"

"Oh,... right" "And that's never happened before either?" "You've never seen that before?" Lauren steamrolled into doctor mode.

Bo shook her head.

"Your eyes" Lauren recalled.

"Huh?"

"They were a shade of blue I haven't seen before, very light blue"

"What?" Bo closed her eyes, this time fighting the urge to retch. She took a deep breath, and gritted her teeth resolved to just bite the bullet and tell Lauren about some of the weird things that had been going on, and had tried not to dwell on. "My powers have been on the fringe ever since that showdown with Jack" "I think somehow I'm changing"

Lauren didn't know what Bo meant by 'changing', but she could tell by the brunette's body language and tone of voice that she was worried, frightened even. "Changing?"

"I could _**see**_ your energy flowing through you, not just your aura, but I see it now everywhere on you" Bo looked up, Lauren gave her a puzzled look again not quite understanding what the Succubus meant. "Imagine seeing someone's blood flowing to every part of them through every bloodvesel and vein" Bo explained. "It's kind of like that, but it's energy, an orange, goldish warm color that flows through you" "When I touch you the shade darkens"

"You can see that now?" I'm still glowing?" "I didn't know you could do that" Lauren said surprised

Bo nodded. "You are, and I didn't know I could do that either" "But it's more than that" Bo inhaled and collected her thoughts "When I killed the Lurer Fae...I could sense it was around me, I could **_feel_** its evil" Bo said, the words that were coming out of her mouth sending a cold chill up her spine. "The same with the Chimaera" "I felt the evil inside" "Like I had a connection to it" Tears were brimming in Bo's eyes. "What if I'm becoming like my father?" The Succubus asked in whispered fear. "What if he did something to me?"

"Hey hey" Lauren gently cupped Bo's cheeks. "Look at me, honey" Lauren said soothing the woman before her. Lauren hated seeing Bo like this, hated this woman with the biggest heart she'd ever known question herself like this, seeing her features torn by fear. "It's far too soon to panic about this"

"There's 'other' stuff too" Bo said looking down, swallowing her tears and pulling away from the comfort of Lauren's soft hands. "I can hear birds flapping their wings, I can hear, see, feel their heartbeats" "I can hear your heartbeat, that of everyone around me when I concentrate"

"Wow" "That's kind of cool"

"Lauren..."

"Sorry, it's just...that's almost like Superman cool"

Bo couldn't help but chuckle. "Nerd"

Lauren smiled grateful that her geekiness had made Bo laugh a little, but she also knew she had to address Bo's fear in earnest. Bo's fear of becoming like her father, becoming evil, out of control was deep-seated and, in all honesty, not unfounded considering the Succubus' past. Although what Bo was telling her certainly merited investigation and a whole slew of tests, the blonde also knew that worrying ahead of time was never constructive.

"Honey" "I understand that this stuff is terrifying, but for now it just seems your senses are more attuned, and refined"

Bo nodded again.

"And, to be honest, that doesn't really surprise me" "There is still a lot we do not know about Succubi and you are a special case anyway" "But, you _are_ a predator..." Lauren caught Bo's look; it was hurt and vulnerable, and the doctor wanted to slap herself. _Tell Bo she's a predator when her biggest concern is becoming a killing machine. Great! You're an idiot, Lewis!_ Lauren closed her eyes trying to clarify herself without sticking her foot in her mouth again. "So are humans, Bo" . "Evolution is in essence about predatory and/or defensive instincts, and surviving" "I don't mean anything by that"

Bo nodded her head again.

"The point I was trying to make is that your newly developing powers all seem geared towards detecting danger around you" "They aren't necessarily 'dark' or related to your father"

"What about that orange glow?"

"I don't have any quick answers for you now" The doctor said kindly. "How do you feel though?"

"I eh..."

"Because I feel 'great'" Lauren offered. "I haven't felt this energized or fit in a very very long time"

Bo smiled looking up, her eyes lit up with that hopeful spark Lauren was in love with. "I know what you mean, I feel great too" she said softly. "Energized, focused"

Lauren was nodding. "We'll figure out what's going on, but whatever this was, I don't think what happened just now is 'bad'"

"Too early to panic, huh?" Bo asked.

"Most definitely" Lauren said with a nod of her head.

"My mother once mentioned a large Succubus community in Germany" "Maybe I should go there to get some answers"

"That sounds like a great idea, honey" Lauren offered with a reassuring smile.

Bo faintly smiled and pecked Lauren on the lips feeling a lot better for having talked to her girlfriend. Although she wanted to stay in bed with Lauren for the rest of the morning, reality was creeping into her waking thought.

"Are you going into the hospital today?"

"Mmhm" Lauren replied "Lots of meetings today and I let Ally talk me into a sparring session"

Bo raised a brow "A sparring session with Ally?"

"Yeah, we talked about it yesterday, and she needed to come in to sign her contract with us tomorrow anyway...so"

"So you're getting physical with your ex?" Bo asked, unable to filter out the unease and annoyance she felt with Lauren hanging out with Ally. The Succubus couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about Ally that she just didn't like and didn't trust.

Lauren kissed the Succubus on the cheek again. "Like you get physical with your ex training at the Police Station" The doctor calmly replied; Bo had been spending a lot of hours with Dyson at the shooting range and at the gym getting herself ready for the physical fitness and skill tests the Police Station required of all its new officers.

"That training is a job requirement" Bo was quick to respond, but Lauren's point was made.

"Babe, Ally says it's a great stress reliever and right now I could really use that" Lauren said with a sigh. "Things are hectic at the hospital" "We're rushing to get the lab built and there are just so many things that still need to be done" "Meanwhile I have the board breathing down my neck because if we don't meet this deadline, they'll start to get antsy" "And then I'm not even talking about the research that still needs to be done, because, of course, apart from getting all this building finished, the investors still expect me to make them a fortune with some sort of derivative from my serum, and I don't even know what to tell them right now" Lauren took a breath "And now.."

"And now, on top of all of that you have me to worry about too" the brunette cut in with an apologetic smile, she pulled Lauren in and kissed her temple.

"Honey, you are my priority" Lauren said pressing her lips against Bo's neck, and smiling in the contact. "Always"

"Ally is right" The Succubus said "Exercise does help with stress" "Make sure you kick her ass" Bo added with a grin making Lauren chuckle.

"I highly doubt that will happen" "But, I think it'll be a nice change from deadlines and investor stress"

Bo nuzzled Lauren's neck again, nipping it softly. The doctor sighed closing her eyes, her arousal was quickly stirred again. The Succubus' hands roamed over the doctor's stomach unable to resist the blonde's aura. "I can think of other ways to distract you from those things" Bo husked.

Lauren grinned widely and turned into the brunette's arms "Really?" Lauren's lips were on Bo's again and their kiss deepened. After several minutes of exploring tongues and heavy panting Bo broke their embrace.

"Oh boy" the pair mumbled in unison then laughed.

"This isn't a good idea right now" Lauren said with a smile.

"It SOO isn't " Bo replied with an equally big smile, then quickly changed the topic of conversation. "I'm meeting with Evony later and after that, I'm visiting Ryder Caden at the hospital" " Julius asked me to go with him" "I'm sure it's some sort of publicity stunt with him being the new Ash"

"No doubt" Lauren agreed "So you're at hospital later and possibly have time afterwards to undergo the battery of tests you know I am already planning in my head?"

Bo nodded her head "Yes, that's what I was thinking, my test-loving doctor"

Lauren grinned "Pfft, you like it" "What time are you meeting with Julius?"

"Around 4pm, shouldn't take much longer than an hour"

"Okay, perfect, I'll make sure I'm free" Lauren said, she was happy she'd been able to assuage Bo's fears, but something was definitely going on with the Succubus and the sooner she figured out what, the better.

 **The hospital gym 10am**

Ally had a wide smirk on her face staring down and wiggling her brows at Lauren.

"This isn't about strength or technique, Lo" "This is about reading your opponent's movement and anticipating, about gut instinct"

Lauren got back up, sighed as she tried to brush off the embarrassment of having been thrown three times. She'd seen Bo do this dozen of times, she'd worked out the mechanics behind it, had even listened to Ally explain all there was to know about the art of wrestling, and yet when it was time to "chow down" Lauren could never even get Ally to lose her footing momentarily.

Lauren sighed again. She knew this wasn't her thing, this was Bo's type of thing, something that she could sense, could feel out. For Lauren things had to be quantified, broken down to logic for her to be able to comprehend. It was just the way Lauren's brain worked, how her world worked. In fact, the only illogical thing in it, was Bo. And after being thrown to the mat a fourth time, she was starting to think that Bo would be the only 'gut feeling thing' in her life, ever. After the sixth time, she got up again and mumbled to herself

"Alright, Lewis, you have no talent for this" "Just let it go".

Lauren and Ally circled each other again, this time Lauren took her time, didn't try to make the first move. Instead she watched Ally's movements, she caught the feign to the left, Ally's body language just didn't have the conviction for it, and she was starting to notice other things, most notable of all was Ally's breathing. It was relaxed, calm, in control,…made easy by confidence, an unshaken confidence that she would win this little game of theirs. Lauren couldn't disagree, Ally would probably still win these things with her hands tied behind her back, but Lauren was learning, was paying attention, and however many times she'd gone down the mat, she still felt incredible; Bo's energy was still simmering inside her. Gathering focus and tensing muscles, Lauren took her first step, a feign to the right, a slight shift in breathing and posture from Ally, shoulders now a bit lower, more hunched down, feet firmer to the ground, and then the tension in the legs, the very subtle change in breathing, and the lunge that followed to be easily sidestepped. Lauren was on Cloud 9, and was now almost dancing around Ally gloating from ear to ear.

"Fly like a butterfly, sting like a…"  
before she could finish her taunt, the ceiling came back into view, and the familiar feeling of being sprawled out on the mat with Ally on top of her was a reality again.

….."bee"

Ally quickly stood up, and reached out her hand. Lauren looked suspiciously at it.

"Better" she said, but the smug smile on her lips seemed to be glued on. "You"ll get there"

Lauren grabbed the hand and righted herself again.

"Next time, we can start with boxing" "I'll show you some punches"

Lauren rolled her eyes "Great, so looking forward to another hour of humiliation"

"Lo" "You"ll get there" 'this is just taking you a bit longer because you can't rationalize everything, but you were getting it, you were paying attention to my tells." "Course, then I floored you like a big bad motha, but that's beside the point"

"Judging by that big smirk on your face, I would say that was EXACTLY your point'

Ally laughed "That look on YOUR face!"

"Stop it!" Lauren tried to remain serious.

"Priceless" "Finally, something I can trounce you with!"

"You're pushing it!" Lauren pointed her finger, Ally swatted at it. Lauren laughed.

"Have more respect for your boss, damnit!" Lauren giggled, and then grinned looking at Ally's smile. She'd missed the carelessness, Ally, in her best moments, brought.

"Thank you for this, it was fun" "Unfortunately, I have to get to work"

"Fortunately, I have the day off" another smirk.

"Yeah, enjoy your day off moving" equally big smirk.

"You know, if you were a better friend, you'd help with the moving"

"I'm already being a good friend by being a good boss and giving you the day off" Lauren quipped.

Ally rolled her eyes playfully "Whatever…" Ally walked out, but before she closed the door behind her she looked back briefly and caught Lauren looking at her. The look had felt familiar, like the ones Lauren had given her while they were in college, and it made her heart leap. It was nice to know that their playful banter was still there, and now having caught Lauren's stare the ash blonde wondered what other feelings might have survived their years apart.

 **Marquise Gen, the new cafeteria  
**

The hospital cafeteria was light and modern with lots of sunlight filtering in from the big windows reflecting the garden greens from outside, it reminded Bo more of Ikea than it did a hospital room. The buzz here was very similar as well, it didn't feel clinical, but lively, warm, hip. All around, Bo heard chatter, laughter, the sound of the espresso machine serving out coffees left and right, chairs being pulled and pushed, normal, regular , safe-sounding noises.

"I like what you've done here" "Feels homely, comforting" she said to Evony when she came back with two Cappuccinos.

"Lauren's input, honey"

"Really?"

"Your girlfriend has an eye for detail, knows how to put peasants, eh 'people' at ease" "With furniture it seems"  
"The expresso machine was my idea though" "There need to be some standards"

Bo sipped her Cappuccino, and grinned as the bitter smoothness reached her tastebuds "Definitively valued input"

"I try" "Though not hard, can't have people think I actually work for a living"

"God forbid" "How are the treatments going?"

Evony's features changed, they were no longer cocky, or brazen, instead a vulnerability showed. She took a moment to deliberate, and then a softer voice than the one Bo was used to spoke "Lauren doesn't tell you?"

"I don't ask her" "There is no obligation to tell me" Bo smiled softly.

Evony bit her lip, and returned the faint smile. Keeping her eyes on her coffee, she spoke "I'm in remission, actually" "Not cured, not by a long shot, but for now, Lauren seems to have done the impossible, she's bought me time"

Bo smiled sincerely "I'm glad"

"Yes" "Well, can't die" "If I left your girlfriend in charge, we'd be bankrupted in a flash with all her socialist tendencies" "Free health care for all" "Hah!" "But, has to have to best of the best equipment out there" "Ridiculous, annoying do-gooder"

"I can tell you're feeling better"

"Let's cut the chit chat, Succusnatch" The former Morrigan continued, suddenly snippy and sharp again. "We both know you're not here to ask me about my health" "Don't tell me you're here for more relationship advice from little ole moi?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Believe me, if I wanted relationship advice, you'd be the last person I'd turn to"

"That hurts" The former Morrigan said in mock offense, then laughed delighted. "If you mess things up again, let me know" "I'd love a repeat on the lovely Dr. Lewis"

Bo narrowed her eyes and hissed, which made Evony laugh even louder.

"You really do bring these comments on on yourself" "Personally, I've never understood jealousy"

"Obviously you've never been in love before" Bo replied her voice taking on an edge of bite.

"Obviously, if being in love is this cry fest of insecurities, I'll pass" Evony said with another sip of her coffee. "The doctor's jealousy, I can perhaps understand" "All those years of living like a slave, all those years being second choice, playing second fiddle" The former Morrigan eyed the Succubus with a satisfied smirk that got daggers stared back in reply.

"She wasn't second choice" Bo retorted.

"Bullshit, Isabeau" "You were a child with a toy who wanted one thing when she couldn't have it, then wanted the other when it was available" "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you finally wised up and threw the mutt to the curb, but let's not just conveniently forget the damage you did along the way"

I hardly think you are one to judge, Evony!" Bo said sharply.

"And yet, you're not denying it" "Why the hell she stuck with you, I'll never understand"

Although the Bo had developed an understanding with the former Morrigan in the last couple of months working together to protect Lauren, she still found the woman and her conversation difficult to stomach and she was done with their exchange. Bo stepped into Evony, the former Morrigan recoiled, but then Bo put her hand on the woman and pulsed her. "Oh MY!" Evony yelled in delight. It was a generous pulse, one that would have any Fae doing her bidding, but it was an overload to Evony's human body and it had the former Morrigan cooeing, purring and squirming in her seat for several minutes on end. Bo meanwhile went to the Expresso machine and got herself a new Cappuccino.

"So good" she said sipping the bitter liquid, and looking on in amusement as the other brunette was trying to pull herself together again.

Bo was on her third cappuccino when Evony finally seemed capable of having a normal conversation again. As Bo approached the table she placed a Cappuccino in front of the other woman and then took her seat again.

"That was low, Succubus" The former Morrigan mumbled, but reached for the offered Cappuccino.

Bo smirked and ignored Evony's remark. "My family" "The McKennas" "Do you know them?

Evony laughed "Bo, your family is one of _**the**_ most ancient, respected and noble families in the Fae world" "Of course I know them, of them" "You are Harry Potter famous"

"Who?"

"Honestly, lumber-Bo "How does Lauren stand it?" "Read a book"

"Just kidding"

"So you do read…" "What is that, Irish humor?" "Good lord, I'm going to have to be a lot more drunk to appreciate that" Evony said sipping from her coffee.

"The McKennas?" Bo asked pulling Evony back on point.

"Have you heard of McKenna Consolidated ?"

"No"

"M Securities?"

"Isn't that the company that developed your security software?"

"It is, and it's the best money can buy, I'm also equipping the entire new lab with it" "And as you know we're using this hospital as a test-run" "M securities is a subsidiary of McKenna Consolidated" "Your family deals with intelligence, security, press and aeronautics" "A very potent combination" "Your family, well, your great grandmother really..."

"My great grandmother?" Bo interrupted astonished.

"Catherine McKenna"

Bo blinked, she was suddenly floored. "Wait...what?"

"Do I need to start using smaller words, Succubus?" "Your... great-grandmother ...is ... Catherine McKenna,... she is the...CEO...of McKenna Consolidated" Evony's tone was condescending as if she was talking to a child.

"She's alive?"

"Duh" "The Fae are powerful, but running a company when your dead is tricky even for the likes of Catherine McKenna"

"So I have family still?" The brunette's features burst into a smile at the prospect of still having a great grandmother, but her mind quickly shifted into question, and possible disappointment "Why didn't Trick ever tell me about her?" "He never mentioned her"

"Who knows why that man ever did anything?" "He was a midget,…nough said"

"Excuse me?"

"Bo, how can you continue to be so uninformed of the Fae world and your own heritage?" " Connect the dots, please!" Evony said exasperated.

"He never mentioned her because he didn't want people to know he was the blood King" Bo said after some time.

"I knew you'd get there...eventually" "When Fitzpatrick came here, he'd cut all ties, kept his true lineage hidden" " Some of us knew who he was, of course" Evony said with a sly grin. "Anyway,… your great granma is a formidable woman!" "She can make heads of state shake in their boots, only has to snap her fingers and the world does her bidding"

"And here I was hoping she'd be the type of grandmother who made hot chocolate, cookies and gave great hugs…" Bo said deflated.

"Oh darling" Evony laughed delighted "I'm sure she has people who can do that for her!" "Your grandmother is one of the most influential women on the planet"

"Sounds like you admire her"

"That kind of power?" "It's orgasmic"

"That's disturbing" Bo said. "If she's such a badass, how did Trick manage to disappear?"

"So naïve, it's adorable"

"She knew he wasn't dead?" "She might know about me too?"

"And they say you couldn't get a clue if it stared you right in the face.." "Could be"

"But, she's never attempted to contact me" "That's nice" Bo swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed there. She'd been so happy and hopeful to hear that she still had family, still had a connection to Trick and her mother, but then the specifics only raised more questions, only made her fear the worst. Her father was the king of darkness, her mother had been insane, her grandfather had had more blood on his hands than Bo was comfortable thinking about and now his mother sounded like she was the ice queen personified.

"Great, can't wait for the family reunion"

 **Marquise Gen  
Outside Ryder Caden's hospital room: 4pm **

"Bo" "Quite the change of look " Julius said as he looked her over approvingly "Beautiful"

"I figured leather would not be the most appropriate of fabrics today" Bo admitted. She was wearing a black two piece suit that still accentuated her curves, but made her look a bit more businesslike and less biker-chick like.

"You could run for office in that outfit"

"Oh dear, I have no ambition for politics" Bo smiled sincerely.

"Shame" "We could use someone like you"

"Really?" "My friends call me 'impetuous, rash, foul-mouthed, and oh yes…confrontational I think it was" Bo chuckled at her own words "Not exactly the qualities I automatically associate with a politician" Bo said with a wide smile that spoke of her genuine like of the man before her. There was something about him that was very disarming.

"I've heard "Big heart and tenacious" "Gets the job done" Julius offered graciously "Thank you for doing this today, by the way" "Especially now I know you're not very politically inclined'

"Well..." Bo wanted to finish her sentence, but was interrupted by a young, smartly dressed woman with foggy glasses, who wore her hair up in a cute, but messy bun She had this 'distracted librarian' look about her, that endeared her to Bo.

"Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am" "The press is here"

"Thank you, Sam"

"Bo, I'd like you to meet my legal assistant, and basically my right hand" "This brilliant young lady here is Samantha Palmer"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Palmer" Bo said while shaking the young woman's hand.

"Please call me, Sam, Ma'am" The girl barely managed not to trip over her own words.

"Okay, Sam" "I'm Bo"

"Her smile was a little awkward, but growing in sincerity as she caught Bo's smile.

"Sorry, Ma'am, I mean Bo" "Anyway, Sir, Ma'am,...Julius, Bo" "Reporters from the Montreal Gazette, Fae Daily, and the Quebec Morning Times are here. They have a couple of questions, routine ones, for Julius" "After that they would like to take some pictures of the two of you, and then afterwards one also with Mr. Caden if he feels up to it and is willing."

Both Julius and Bo nodded their heads. Bo kept her distance, watching and listening to Julius answer every question from the press with great ease, poise and wit when her phone vibrating drew her attention. Unlocking the iPhone with her fingerprint, **'PERIMETER BREACH SOUTH ENTRANCE'** flashed bright red on the she clicked it, a video feed popped up. On it she saw a white van approach the security post of the south entrance, the security guard leaving his post and walking up to the driver's seat of the van.

Seconds later his body fell to the floor.

* * *

AND that concludes Chapter 3

Bahh, Joan, YellowCamaro: thanks for the support. I do my best ;-)

Guest: Thank you for liking the M scene! I was a bit nervous about getting graphic, but the scene really needed it, and I wanted it to be both intimate, and a little kinky at the same time. (It is sex with a Succubus and a hot doctor after all ;-)) So hopefully that came out. I can neither confirm nor deny the rumor that the orange glow might have an effect on any ovaries...We'll see ;-)

Mammon: I'm slowly trying to get Bo and Lauren to have all the conversations they need to have to get to where they need to be. In other words, get the shit Bo put Lauren through in the 5 seasons before this one out of the way. I think that's what actually drove me to write these stories ;-). But, yeah, that's gonna take time so hopefully you can stick with me for a while longer.

Guest: Bo and Lauren now live together, that never happened on the show (well, not taking into account that three day stint Lauren spent hiding from the Ash), but you're right that Dyson is still a part of their little entourage. He's family ;-) I agree that Bo and Lauren working together was good to see, and I fully intend to keep that up like I have in the previous two episodes. But, changes are afoot for Ep.3. There will be less Dyson, but there also might be less Doccubus... who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4,** _and sh*t is about to get real, y'all! I'm Belgian, so that line truly only works for me when I write it ;-)_ **  
**

 _This is what I imagine happens when you piss off the wrong people ;-) Enjoy!_

 _As always replies to reviews at the bottom of the page._

* * *

 **Marquise Gen, Julius and Bo's location**

Unlocking the iPhone with her fingerprint, **"PERIMETER BREACH SOUTH ENTRANCE."** flashed bright red on the screen. As Bo clicked it, a video feed popped up. On it she saw a white van approach the security post of the south entrance, the security guard leaving his post and walking up to the driver's seat of the van. Seconds later his body fell to the floor.

"Wtf!" "JULIUS!" She shouted as her heart was racing.

Another buzz from her phone demanded her attention **"PERIMETER BREACH NORTH ENTRANCE."** , and another **"PERIMETER BREACH EAST ENTRANCE."**

"This is not good…" as soon as the words left her lips, all the lights in the hallway went dark.

"Bo?" Julius' voice rang out, coming towards her "What the hell is going on?"

"The perimeter of the hospital has been breached on three sides" Bo said as she kept her voice low and scrolled through the security options of the hospital, then found what she was looking for. "A minimum of three vans, armed."

"Jeezes."

"I've activated the security protocols, which basically means it will go into lockdown mode, closing off different sections, but depending on the type of weapons they have with them, it won't keep them out." "Hell, some of them could be inside already." "I need you to get as many people as you can out of here."

"What about you?"

"Lauren is here." Bo said with a terrified look in her eyes. "The formula is here."

"Jeezes." he repeated.

"Julius, Bo?" Sam came running up to them.

"What's up with the lights going out?" "Is everything okay?"

"It's not looking good." "We need to keep this contained." Bo's eyes darted between Julius and the young girl. "Just get these people out of here as quickly and as calmly as possible." "The last thing we need is panic." The sense of urgency in Bo's voice was unmistakable.

Both Sam and Julius nodded understanding.

Bo opened her phone again, scrolled and pressed 'share' after she found what she was looking for. Her iPhone pinged and found both Sam and Julius' phones.

"I've sent you two a security app." "It contains a 3D map of ALL the exits and entrances of the hospital." The app keeps track of any and all 'suspicious movements and objects" and it will tell you the safest route to take" "It will also allow you to open whatever doors/entrances were closed in the lockdown for a couple of minutes once you are in proximity of them." "And for as long as the entire security system is up and running." "Time is of the essence" "Do you understand?"

"Yes." they answered in unison.

"What about the people that can't walk?" Sam asked

"Leave them." "Once I know you are on your way, I will initiate the second lockdown, that one seals off all of the hospital rooms." "If I'm correct, THEY will be heading straight for the lab, so people should be safe in their rooms." "It's the best we can do for now."

"Agreed." Julius sounded. "But, Bo, I am going with you."

"Please, don't Julius." "I need these people to be safe, and I need you to get help as quickly as possible." "You two are now the only people who can get back in the hospital through the app."

"Bo, going to the lab alone is madness." "You KNOW this."

Bo sighed, she knew Julius was right, she wasn't going to be able to pull this off without support, no matter how bad-ass she was.

"Sam." Julius' voice sounded sternly "You evacuate as many people as possible." "Take Ryder with you, he's the best bodyguard you could hope for right now." "The doctors say his wounds have almost completely healed, and he was just staying here for precautions." "Give him my phone."

Julius cupped Sam's cheeks and kissed her forehead "You can do this, kiddo" he said with an encouraging smile, while in the background, the back-up generator kicked in and the lights were switched on again.

Sam smiled back faintly.

"Go, Sam!" Bo urged, as she was putting her phone to her ear.

"Come on, baby." "Pick up!"

"Damn!"

"No signal?"

"No answer." "Goddamnit, Lauren!"

"Why aren't we calling for help?"

"All cellphone communication with the outside world is blocked." "I can only contact other cellphones that are on the green list inside the building." Bo watched Sam lead out a large group of people down the east corridor, and initiated the second protocol for the hallway. She pulled up the same 3D map Sam was using.

"Okay, Julius." "We need to go."

 **Lauren's lab: 4.15pm**

 _"_ _I like big butts and I cannot lie."  
"You other brothers can't deny."  
'that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist...' _Lauren sang along and wiggled her butt pointing at it for the next line to blast through her earphones.  
 _"...And a round thing in your face"  
"You get sprung…."_

She continued to lose herself in the music, thinking it was a much better way of exercising than wrestling as she put some Flashdance moves in her routine, and not noticing her cellphone was vibrating on her desk. Lauren loved being in the lab by her own like this. Her real work for the day was behind her, and the only thing she needed to do still was set up for Bo. The tests wouldn't take up more than two hours, and after that the two would go home for some more "experimentation". Lauren couldn't help but bite her lip and smile happily at the prospect.

The lights flickered. Lauren looked up with a puzzled look, and then everything went black.

 **Marquise Gen, Julius and Bo's location**

Bo needed to calm down, fear was wreaking havoc with her ability to think clearly. Three deep breaths helped, the knowledge that she was putting Lauren in danger by running around like a headless chicken, did the rest. She glanced over at Julius. Neither were armed, but as Bo carefully peeked around the corner to the entrance of the south wing, she spotted two security guards with puddles of blood under them and their service weapons next to them.

"How good are you with a gun?"

"Some practice." Julius replied and Bo nodded.

"Good enough." Bo glanced back around the corner. "Okay." she mouthed to Julius "Clear." "Let's go."

Proceeding down the hallway, past the two dead officers, Bo and Julius picked up their guns, and then quickly made it over to the corner, muffled sounds halting their step. Bo looked at the video feeds on her phone, then put up four fingers to Julius who nodded. Two to the left, two to the right she signalled quickly. The security feed showed the four men placing charges around the south wing entrance. One was directly in her line of sight, she'd be able to take him out with one bullet, the second would be trickier, but she'd manage. Julius would have to do the same.

"On three." she mouthed as Julius gave a nod. Bo took a deep breath and controlled her heartrate, she was suddenly very thankful for her time at the Police Station training with guns, and the confidence it gave her handling them. The Succubus felt her adrenaline kicking in for extra focus as her third finger went up and the pair rounded the corner. As soon as they did, Bo dropped to her knees and slid down the hall in panties and high heels. She aimed for the head, and pulled the trigger; her target went down. Out of the corner of her eyes Bo saw Julius move quicker than she'd ever see Dyson move; his two marks disappeared in one loud, bloody growl. Bo's second bullet caught her second target in the shoulder, the impact of it made him recoil backwards. The man's head was an easy target now as the Succubus inhaled, squeezed and exhaled.

"That was too easy." Julius stated looking down at the four dead men at their feet.

"Agreed."

"There are three entrances into the south wing." "Three vans." "That's not a coincidence." "They're coming in from all sides, and these guys are just a distraction." Bo said as she opened the entrance to the south wing with her phone.

"Pop!" "Pop!"

A searing pain shot through Bo's right shoulder and she stumbled back against the doorframe her vision at once becoming blurry. Two strong hands pulled her behind the door. With blood gushing down her arm, Bo somehow managed to switch gun hands. Refocusing, the Succubus and the Werewolf lunged out of their hiding place just far enough to fire at the party of five men in black that was now encroaching on their position. Bo hit the first one in the chest, but he kept coming at them, a second bullet slowed him down, but only mildly. Bo just caught the last bullet from her gun hitting him in the neck as he fell to the floor, before the sliding blast door closed completely in front of them.

"Bo, are you okay?" Julius reached over "Dear Lord, you've been shot!" "Take my Chi."

Bo knew better than to argue with the werewolf and grabbed him by the collar. A little suck was all she took, and all she needed to heal.

"Wow!" "Quite the rush." "Dyson said werewolves were powerful." "Let's go." she said as they both scrambled to their feet again.

 **Lauren's lab**

The lights flickered back on as Lauren found her phone. **"LOCKDOWN MODE."** flashed on the screen. "What the hell…" Lauren ran out of the lab to the elevator, the only entrance and exit, finding a large steel cage around the entire structure.

A loud explosion reverberated through the lab, shaking the steel cage on its foundations with pieces of concrete, and steel coming down. Lauren took cover as best she could, but a semi-large piece of concrete hit her on the shoulder, a smaller one on the hairline of her head. It didn't knock her out, but her vision was blurred, and judging by the amount of damage this explosion had caused, she knew the construction couldn't take much more.

"The serum!" She ran back to the lab as quickly as she could. Her right hand shaking from the blow to her shoulder, the blood from her forehead running into her eye. Once inside, she punched the code, gave her voice print and leaned into the retina scanner. The keypad lit up green as she entered the most secure room in the lab, the vault where her serum was held. One other retina scan, and voice print ID allowed her to open the freezer the serum was stored in. She had to destroy all of the samples and quickly.

 **Lauren's lab, 10 minutes later**

"Bo!" Lauren called out exiting the vault and seeing Bo's name flash on her phone.

"Lauren?" "Thank the Gods!" Bo exhaled loudly through the phone "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." "Bo, they're trying to get inside the lab."

"I know, we heard the explosion." "I'm on my way."

"I destroyed the serum, but….I don't know how long the elevator is going to last." Bo cringed hearing anxiety in Lauren's voice.

"Lauren, listen to me." "I want you to access the 3D map on your security app." "There is a vent that leads to a secondary exit." "I don't know if they know about that exit, but we have to take that chance." "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Find it, take whatever you can to defend yourself with, hide there and stay put" "I **_will_** be coming for you"

"I know." "I love you."

"I love you too." Bo was still running when she hung up.

"I'm out." Bo called out to Julius.

Julius tossed her his gun "You're a better shot." "Four left in the clip."

Bo pulled her phone up again, scrolling through the various video feeds, most of them had gone blank.

"Damn, I've lost most of the video feeds." "The ones from the elevator are still running, but that's it." "Five bogeys there, nine unaccounted for." "Two hallways down to the right." "Elevator."

With their back flat to the wall, the pair crossed the hallways quickly without resistance. Bo's heartrate spiked again as they approached the elevator. Just as Bo was about to make her cross the hall a second explosion shook the entire building. The blast wave slammed both of them to the floor. Bo hadn't been knocked out, but with dust swirling around her making it hard to see and a constant ringing in her ear, she was dizzy and disoriented.

"Julius?" Bo whispered as the dust began to settle. Strewn around her were large pieces of concrete, her only light was a red emergency light in the far corner of the hallway that was struggling to flicker.

"Bo?" "I'm okay." Julius replied equally as soft.

Out from in the distance voices sounded out "Elevator breached." "East team descending."

Bo reached for Julius, she grabbed his hand, careful not to make another noise. She squeezed his fingers as a slient "NOW!" to spring into action. Her bullets aimed at the head, two on target, taking out the black hooded figure that was already repelling down the elevator shaft. Her gun was aimed at taking out the second hooded figure, but her it went flying into the air at a flick of his fingers.

"Mesmer!" Bo shouted, Julius changed targets, now hunting for the Mesmer, but he wasn't fast enough. Another flick and Bo was sent crashing into the east wall. With eyes flashing blue as she stumbled back up, she raised her hands, her skin glowing orange, her body looking to draw chi wherever it could find it, but the black figures weren't letting her. She cursed under her breath.

Out of the corner of her eyes Bo could see Julius burrying his claws into the Mesmer's back. Another hooded figure running at her, sword in hand, coming into view. She threw her leg up as the blade came down, catching the hilt of his sword with the back end of her heel. She twisted her foot, sending the sharp metal flying to the floor. Taking advantage of the instability of her opponent, she followed the kick up with a vicious elbow punch to the face, grabbed him by the neck before he could fall back and snapped it.

A foot landed in her face, broke her nose and knocked her to the floor. She ducked and rolled with the motion, going for the sword, landing on her knee, one foot flat on the floor, her sword behind her back deflecting the next attack, the serrated edges of the blades hooking into one another. With brute force she managed to throw her attacker backwards, she pushed up on her foot, spun round and gave her best homerun impression swinging the blade into the staggering black figure. With the blade buried halfway into his side, the figure looked at it quizzically for a moment, then looked back up. An amused grin spread across his features.

"What the fuck?"

Like some sort of scene out of a zombie movie, the figure withdrew the sword from his side, and wildly swung the blade towards her head. Bo ducked, then pushing off on her feet, her head under the line of his armpit, ran full force into him, crashing into his side and tackling him to the ground. She grabbed the gun that lay miraculously only a few inches to her right and sent a bullet into his temple screaming.

"Die already, you son of a bitch!"

 **Lauren's lab**

Lauren filled up her syringes with the nastiest chemicals she could find in the lab, then quickly ran over to one of the cupboards to grab one of the gas masks that were kept there in case of contamination, when another explosion, this time inside the lab, threw her back. The ringing in her ears was deafening, she couldn't move her leg, the explosion had catapulted a large piece of concrete on it, shattering her left femur in the process. Her breathing was shallow, her mind was racing. The security drill she had run through with Bo when she first starting using this lab, now, very much so, came to the forefront of her mind. Lauren knew she didn't have much time, she didn't know how many people were coming for her, she didn't know who, but she knew someone was coming for her. With a useless leg, Lauren had no chance of outrunning the people that were after her. The only thing she could do was place another barrier between her and her attackers and hope that would buy Bo enough time to come to her rescue. She needed to get back to the inner sanctum of the lab, the most secure part of the entire hospital. She dragged her leg behind her as she crawled over the floor, frantic as she began to hear voices emerge from the gaping hole in the wall behind her. The windows and door were bulletproof and blast resistant, but Lauren cursed at the three double security check she needed to pass. She lunged for the door handle and pulled herself up, shifting all of her weight to her right leg, punched in the 6 digit security code until the keypad lit up green, her voice print was next, but the fear in her voice and the sheer strain of events, warped it into a shrill version of her normal speaking voice. The keypad lit up red. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, knowing what she had done wrong, all the while the voices coming closer, one in the room now, her heart beating out of her chest. "Calm down, Lauren" followed by a deep exhale.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis."

The keypad lit up green, but it was too late. Her hand shot to the inside of her lab coat, she knew she would get only one chance at this. Two hands came down on her shoulders, pulling her back forcefully, almost making her lose her balance. Staggering back into her assailant she dropped her right hand and slammed it as hard as she could behind her, burying the needle into the upper leg of the hooded figure and injecting the entire dose as she did. The effect was immediate, and her attacker fell to the floor. Lauren leaned into the retinal scanner. Despite the blood in her eye, the screen lit up green and the door opened. She staggered in, the door shut immediately behind her, leaving four other emerging black hooded figures cursing.

* * *

 _And that concludes Chapter 4, hopefully everything will turn out okay for our two ladies :-)_

 _Joan, JCM, Guests: I'm actually now proofreading the first part of the next Episode (Heritage) and there's plenty of Doccubus in there. Whenever I do pull Bo and Lauren apart (and yes, I will), I only ever do it for what I think is the good of the story, and only ever for relatively brief periods of time. However, I'm not the type of writer/person that only ever writes Doccubus fluff. I like them having their ups and downs, their difficult times so that at the end we can all breathe a collective sigh of relief and be happy that they made it through. I'm not going into specifics here, cause that would give it away ;-)_

 _Guest: I haven't written any crushes/or love interests into Julius' character yet, he's still pretty blank in that regard, although in the back of my mind he was always gay. Not sure I'm going to run with that, but Julius was a character I wanted to create to be part of the Doccubus family. He's sort of a throw back to some very old and classy ideals; he's the perfect gentleman who always shows up impeccably dressed and would save any damsel or gent in distress should the need arrive. Let's call him the classier, richer, more sophisticated version of Dyson ;-) I like those kind of characters.  
_

 _JCM, Guest: The orange glow and healing Bo is definitely something, but whether that be something to do with Bo, something with ovaries, something with Lauren or something to do with mating, something else... I cannot say. A girl's gotta have some secrets and all ;-) But, if I'm able to write the fallout from that particular 'obstacle' right, if I'm able to do it justice, it is going to be pretty explosive for our pair._

 _Guest: Lauren loses to Ally simply because Ally has been sparring for years on end, so even though Lauren is somewhat trained, she is no match for Ally yet who doesn't hold any punches. Also, Ally is trying to impress Lauren with her skills, so she's putting in an effort. Is she reading too much into Lauren's look? Well, it's her interpretation of a look that you are reading, it's the vibe she got from Lauren, but then again, she got it wrong in the bathroom. And finally, I agree 100% that Lauren needs friends, it's why I pulled Ally and Jenna into the story; two people she knows from her past, two humans who've basically went through what she went through, and who can relate. It's also why I wanted to write the Dal scenes, why I wanted to get Lauren drunk. We don't know much about Lauren when she was younger, we've only ever seen this perhaps somewhat 'subdued' version of her, so I liked releasing 'college Lauren'. Slowly, but steadily I'm trying to build a world around Lauren again, one where she has friends, a job she loves and thrives at and a partner to have and to hold. The fact that Ally is an ex, was done to make things more interesting, because like I said, I'm not good at writing **only** Doccubus fluff and good stuff.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**And now...the conclusion!**

I've always wanted to say that! Imagine it as a voice over. So cool! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Shit, shit shit!" The East exit! Bo shouted as a loud explosion travelled up the gaping hole of the elevator shaft.  
"It's been breached!" Out of the corner of her eyes, Bo saw the next team of assassins bolt out of the North entrance, straight to their position.

"Go!" Julius screamed "Go!"

Bo jumped catching the rope that was dangling down from the story above them, it tore into her palms, but she held on and wrapped her feet around it. Stabilizing her body, she descended as quickly as she could, although in her mind, it wasn't quickly enough. Her pulse was racing, adrenaline pumping, the thought of Lauren in danger spurring her on to move as quickly as she could. The room beneath her was a jumbled mess, concrete and steel lay piled, she jumped the last meters of the descent, landing smoothly on a large piece of concrete.

Bo raced towards the entrance of the lab unlocking the door with her iPhone as soon as she came in proximity of it. The scene on arrival froze her in her tracks: the entire lab was covered in concrete and steel.

 **"LAUREN?** "Bo shouted, but there was no reply and the brunette's heart sank. Her eyes desperately scanned the floor, but there was no sign of the doctor. The safest place for her to hide was the inner sanctum, located deep in Lauren's lab, Bo's entire body tensed as she kept running and turned the corner towards the vault. Two black hooded figures turned towards her while the third and fourth were placing charges around the door to the vault. Behind him, Bo could just make out the top of Lauren's golden hair. Bo's relief was brief, the two black hooded figures were running towards her, two were staying behind trying to get to Lauren, and Bo had nothing to defend herself with.

"Fuck!"

She needed to stop being an open target. If she was going to take out four of these guys, she needed to split them up, and take them out one by one. She ran back to the elevator, scanning the rubble around her for anything she could use all the while scolding herself for not bringing the katana or anything else with her, for feeling she was safe, they were safe for an afternoon, a couple of hours, a minute, a fleeting second. A long metal bar stuck out of a small piece of concrete. She ran for it, as she heard the distinctive sounds of a shifter in full transformation: a loud growl, terrifying, that of a lion echoing through the hallway. She had to jump and dive for the last stretch, every fiber inside of her telling her the lion was leaping for her at the same time. Her hands wrapped around the metal bar, she ducked and rolled as she hit the floor in a crashing blow. Bo bit through the pain and used her momentum to swing at the beast managing to hit it smack in the mouth and sending it flying to the other end of the corridor. Her entire body was hurting, striking the shifter lion had been a lucky hit, and already the next black figure was barreling down at her. With an arrogance she wasn't feeling, merely trying to goad the next guy into making a mistake, she flashed her most arrogant smile and gestured 'come hither' with her hand.

"Oh shit!" she yelled as a wall of fire sprung from his fingertips. Duck and roll would be the main strategy for tonight. Setting everything on fire as he went, Bo was being driven into a corner. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. She yanked it off, pulled the pin and used the nitrogen as a buffer between her and the fire to run straight at the cloaked figure. But Bo's attack was deflected by his elbow, and the hooded figure landed a vicious punch to her side.

"Fuck!"Bo cursed; her experience was telling her she'd broken a couple of ribs, her arm moved protectively to her side, but it was no use, her body felt as if it was on the brink of falling apart. The pain was making her dizzy and she stumbled back. Two fists crashed down on her skull full force, and Bo was in real trouble now. Somehow, through the tears that were blurring her vision, and the pain that constricted her movement, she managed to duck his next attack. She saw him reach for a knife, it was long and serrated, the metal turned red hot under his touch. He swiped it, the metal cut and burned her skin on impact into a red stripe across her chest, it wasn't deep as she was moving backwards, but Bo knew the next blow could be fatal. Panting and heaving, Bo caught the next attack with her palms, she grabbed his wrists, twisted them and the knife and then with all the force she could manage, plunged the long, sharp metal deep into her assailant's stomach. Not taking any chances with the zombie freaks, she locked his head in a vice and snapped his neck sending him sagging towards the floor.

"Lauren!" she breathed as she heard another explosion in the distance. She pulled the knife out of the dead man's stomach and ran back to the lab. Lauren was kicking and screaming, being dragged by the two remaining figures towards the hole in the wall. Bo was already running, she felt the weight of the knife balancing itself out before she threw it. The metal wizzed through the air and found its target, burrying itself in the back of the skull of one of the men.

"Bo!" Lauren screamed back as the remaining figure threw her to the floor.

"You son of a bitch." Bo's eyes flashed piercing blue as she closed the last meters between her and the hooded figure. Her plan was to tackle him to the ground, but instead she found herself crashing into what felt like an electrified wall, and then being catapulted back into the concrete rubble. Her bones and ribs cracked, her lip split open and for a good ten seconds she couldn't breathe.

"Goddamn!" she cursed under her breath when she could move again. Her entire body was pulsating in pain and agony. She'd been shot, hit, kicked, thrown, hit again, and now zapped with probably a couple of thousand volts.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" she said trying to right herself and spitting out a mouthful of blood.

No response.

"Not exactly the most talkative bunch, are you?" Bo's breath was labored, her vision blurred. "I guess talking is overrated' Bo said as she saw a bolt of energy forming in his hands. Again, Bo had nothing to defend herself with except for her bare hands. She'd survived the encounter with his force field, but the drain on her Chi had been enormous, and she knew she wouldn't survive another hit like that. She was desperate to find something, to find a way out of this mess, her body was faltering and she knew it; survival, however, was more a frame of mind than it was a physical thing. The thought of Lauren, of her life depending on Bo getting through this, was more than enough mental incentive to awaken the most basic and purest parts of Bo's psyche.

Her eyes struggled to flash blue, but somehow they did. She couldn't dodge the bolt, instead, instinctively she brought her wrists together, her palms up to head level for protection. When he threw the bolt, Bo knew she should be dead. Instead, a curious tingling sensation settled in her fingertips. Opening her eyes, she could see the bolt of energy was dancing in between her palms while small bolts of energy zapped in between her fingertips. This was the same kind of power she had felt when she had sent her father back through the gates of hell. Her bolt punctured the black hooded figure's force field and sent him staggering back, Bo pushed off on her legs and tackled him to the floor. She knew his shield wouldn't be able to protect him at such close distances.

A knee straight into her broken ribs had her howling and gave him the upper hand. He flipped her and straddled her, his strong hands wrapping around her bruised neck, choking her. Bo fought to loosen his grip, punching his side, but it wasn't helping. She was about to lose consciousness when she heard him scream out in pain, and felt his hands go limp around her neck, his body sagging down on her. Bo opened her eyes and saw the serrated knife she had used before had been pushed all the way through his neck. Lauren was sitting on her knees behind him, her eyes burning with rage.

Bo pushed the man's dead body off of her and reached for Lauren's hands.

"Baby, are you okay?"

It took a moment for Lauren to tear her eyes away from the dead man.

"I, …I've never killed someone before." "Not like that…"

"You had to."

Lauren refocused her eyes on the brunette; reality set in, and tears started to form. The doctor threw herself into the Succubus' arms.  
"It's okay" "I've got you." Bo's voice sounded soothing, but after a minute she broke the hug, her features and voice stern again.

"We've gotta go." "Julius is still out there", I left him alone with four of these guys."  
Bo helped Lauren up, her eyes widening at the sight of her leg.

"Go, Bo!" "Go after him, I'll be fine!"

"And leave you here alone?" "No, not an option." Bo said resolutely.

The sound of running footsteps put them both on edge again in a flash. Bo yanked the knife out of the dead man's throat and yelled.

"Stay behind me!"

"BO?" "BO?" A familiar English voice called out.

"JULIUS!" Bo's lips curled into a wide grin as his face came into view. His hair was tossed, his face had a couple of nasty bruises, he was limping and clutching his arm, but he was fine. Relief now finally flooded through her.

 **Hospital parking lot**

"Bo, Lauren!" Evony and Dyson's voices chimed out in unison as Bo and Julius carried a hopping Lauren between their shoulders. Evony quickly gestured over one of the ER doctors, and some of the hospital staff to attend to the party of three.

"Did Sam, Samantha Palmer get out?" Bo asked not paying attention to their worried looks, and brushing off the attempts of help by the nurses.

"She did." "She got over a hundred people out." Dyson replied pulling his eyes away from Bo's battered body."We"ve got a team going into the hospital now, securing everything"

"This is a PR nightmare." Evony commented absentmindedly, her attention drawn to a large hoard of reporters behind police lines vying for a picture, a quote, a statement. "Excuse me." she said.

"Bo, you need to feed." Dyson whispered

Bo looked over at Lauren who was sitting on a gurney only a couple of meters away. The blonde looked up and smiled faintly at her. Dr. Burke, a doctor Bo recognized as one of Lauren's colleagues, was tending to her leg.

"I know, but I'm fine."

"Bo, I know you want to be faithful, but this is madness." The shifter muttered.

Bo nodded. Every breath she took hurt, every bone in her body hurt, every millimeter of skin felt like it was burning, but she had a grin on her face when she looked up at the wolf.

"I know."

Bo left a bewildered Dyson standing alone, and limped over to the gurney, then sat down next to Lauren.

"Hi." she nudged with her shoulder.

"Bo." Lauren said surprised. "You haven't healed."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before." Bo chuckled, dropping her gaze to her feet.  
"Dyson is offering, but…eh…I don't want.."

"It's okay, Bo." Lauren said, she kept the sadness out of her voice, Bo needed to heal.

"No, not Dyson." "But, I do have to feed.' "I'm in no shape to heal you right now…" "I'm sorry."

Lauren looked into her eyes and smiled faintly. "Okay".

"I'm sorry."

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand, then moved her hands up to cup Bo's cheeks.  
"I love that you came to tell me." she exhaled, then placed her forehead against Bo's."But, I've got to tell you, this leg of mine is hurting like a motha.." "So hurry up already"

Bo chuckled then laughed, then tried to stop laughing cause it hurt too much. Eventually, she smiled and kissed Lauren's lips ever so gently, then kissed her again.  
"Okay."

Dr. Burke who was still attending to Lauren's leg stood up, grabbed Bo by the collar and kissed her. The succubus' body couldn't help but latch on to the much needed energy that Dr. Burke's kiss was offering freely, and pulled a good amount of Chi. Bo's fractured and mauled body healed instantly. After a good minute, the doctor broke the kiss and wiggled her eyebrows at Bo with a small contented sigh.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you." "Can't say I'm disappointed." she said and then turned and walked away

"Wow." Bo said as she gave Dr. Burke's backside a lustful once over involuntarily sighing. "Potent stuff." The Chi Bo had pulled had healed her body enough so she could move without pain and or discomfort.

"She's a vampire." Lauren said while she glared from Dr. Burke to Bo. "She'll suck you dry."

"I thought you said they were well integrated members of the community." Bo said with a grin.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you." Lauren mimicked Dr Burke's voice. "Who says that?" she noted grumpily and crossed her arms. "To a patient, I mean?" Lauren turned gesticulating wildly "That is just soooo unprofessional."

"You could probably fire her." Bo suggested with an amused grin.

"Nothing probable about it." Lauren said with a huff.

Bo laughed turning her attention to her jealous girlfriend again. With a wide smile she cupped the blonde's cheeks and leaned in. She had intended for their kiss to be quick, efficient, to just be about healing Lauren, but as soon as their lips touched, her Chi flowed and her hands disappeared in the blonde's hair, Bo felt the intensity of their earlier lovemaking shoot through her again. The kiss leaving both Bo and Lauren breathless. When she opened her eyes, Lauren had a mischievous smirk on her lips and her aura burned a bright orange.

 **The Dal Riata upstairs apartment, a couple of hours later**

 _"I believe the emergency response units tonight did an excellent job." "I commend the men and women on this team that are so dedicated."  
"I would also like to offer my personal thanks to Ms. Marquise for the excellent way in which she dealt with this crisis." "Tonight, has once again proven that this hospital has one of the most capable and caring CEOs one could hope for, and I am more than confident that she will have Marquise General open for continued care as soon as possible." _

"You have to hand it to him." Lauren said to Bo who had just finished drying her hair, and was coming out of the bathroom. "Julius is a born politician, it won't take him long before he's an Elder." "That speech is a political master piece." "He's just portrayed himself as a selfless hero, an exceptional leader and in the process he's endeared himself to Evony." "Look at her loving stare."

Bo's eyes switched to focus on Evony.

"She looks like a lovesick teenager." Bo chuckled.

"Exactly!"

Lauren grabbed the remote, and switched the TV off. She stared up to her girlfriend who stood next to the couch. She reached out for Bo's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Who were those guys, Bo?"

"Take your pick." "Hopper Williams, Descamps,..?" The dark? The light? "Someone I haven't thought of." Bo said as she desentangled her hand from Lauren's and continued getting dressed. Bo's tone came out a little snappier than she had planned. Relative safety had crept back into their lives, and Bo was finding it increasingly difficult to deal with the selfish choice Lauren had made.

"You're mad at me." Lauren said with some surprise in her voice.

Bo exhaled "Hmm, and I take it, you are surprised by that?" "You are so smart, scratch that, you are _**brilliant**_ , the smartest person I have ever met, will ever meet, probably." "And yet, you can't work out why I would be upset with you about this?"

"The unalignment."

"Ding, ding for the doctor." Bo said sarcastically.

"Now you're just being spiteful." Lauren said.

"Spiteful?" "Lauren these people _**knew**_ what they were doing." "That was a _**professional** _hit squad that came after you, they knew the layout of the lab, they knew about the damn security system, and they knew how to bypass the system." "We got out on luck!" "And all because you wanted to unalign!"

"And that's so wrong?" "You're unaligned' "You have been from the get go."

"I'm Fae, there is a difference!"

"Oh, and just because I am human, I can't be free?" "I can't be unaligned and free?" "I don't have that right?" "I'm less than you?"

"NO!" "You are _**never**_ , have _**never**_ and will _**never**_ be less than me, but you know better than most how Fae society works." "You know they don't see you the way I do, the way they should see you."

"The way they ** _should_** see me?" "And yet you are blaming me for claiming my freedom?" "Do you know how tired I was of being a slave?" "Seven years, Bo!" " _ **Seven** _years, I was a slave!"

"I'm not blaming you for wanting to be free, Lauren." "I'm blaming you for your damn timing!"

"Well, I'm sorry my damn timing got in the way!" Lauren snapped back "Seven years, Bo!" "I took a risk, I know that!"

"I could have claimed you, we could have gotten there another way." "You could have waited for Julius!"

"I'm _**not** _your possession, Bo."

Bo clenched her jaw, biting through the tears that were forming in her eyes. She knew it was stupid, she knew she was misinterpreting Lauren's words, but the thought still hurt. She took a deep breath and let the hurt pass, another wave of anger replacing it.

"No, you're not my possession, you just expect me to be your guard dog." "You make a unilateral decision, and then just expect others to deal with the fallout from that." "You have no idea how we have all had to bend over backwards to keep you safe."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you think it's normal for a hospital to be equipped with security measures comparable to Fort Knox?" "Did you think it was normal to have that many body guards at your fundraiser?" "Did you honestly think Evony gave you that car cause she wanted to help out a friend?"

Bo looked over at Lauren, her face was stoic.

"This stuff doesn't even come as a surprise to you, does it?" "Cause see, if you, weren't you, if you were **_anyone_** else, then maybe I could have thought that you just hadn't thought this thing through." "But not you, you think of all the angles." "You put all of the pieces of the puzzle together way faster than any of us do." "You knew what your decision would do and still you chose to put everyone at risk." "Vex, Evony, Dyson, me, those people at the hospital, and _**everyone**_ else who now chooses your side."

"I never asked you, any of you for protection." she glared.

"You didn't have to ask!" "You will never have to ask!" "You knew what we would do."

"You have NO idea what my life has been like, none of you have!" "None of you!"

"Fuck it, I can't do this, not now." "I'll talk to you later Lauren, I need to go."

"Wait" "What?" "Bo, where are you…"

"Don't!" Bo said dismissively, and then walked out of the living room, and the apartment slamming the door shut behind her. Outside in the hall way she unlocked her phone and checked to see if all of the video feeds were up and running. She glanced over to the muscled figure by the door.

"Call me at the slightest hint of trouble."

"Yes, ma'am." The bodyguard replied.

 **Outside Dyson's Gym**

"If we do this, there's no turning back." Bo said as her warm breath swirled in the midnight air.

"The law can't help us here, Bo." "This has to be handled the Fae way" Julius said.

"Agreed." Dyson said.

"In all the way, darling." Vex said with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Can we go, already?" "This is seriously cutting into my beauty sleep, and it's fucking freezing out here." Evony's voice chimed in.

"Alright, let's go." Bo said.

* * *

My, my...that was quite a dramatic way to end Ep 3.! Personally, I think Bo is right in above convo, but then I've been wrong before. What do you guys think? And, Oo What the hell is Lauren's fan club doing meeting in the dead of night like some sort of weird secret society?

Perhaps all shall be revealed next time you tune in :)

The follow episode, called Heritage, moves away from the single narrative. The story line for Heritage will span over three episodes, but I'll put it all in one story because it does all belong together. I've been saying for a while now that changes are in the make for Bo and Lauren, and finally here we are! Our favorite pair is going to leave everyone behind for a while, only to carve out a little Bo and Lauren spot for themselves somewhere across the pond ;-)

Thanks again everyone who reviews! You know who you are! But, just in case you've forgotten: Jcm, Joan, Frenchi, Mammon, Bahh, YellowCamaro (awesome name by the way!) Guest(s) you are _**all**_ wonderful!

And for those of you that are not reviewing, but lurk and read, (I know you're out there!) Try reviewing! It's awesome, it'll make you happy and you'll make someone else (Yes, me!) happy, so it's win win! :-)

Au revoir in Ep.4 my lovelies!


End file.
